Karma
by Yerron Yerrown
Summary: Juliette is pregnant with Avery's child and wants to terminate. Their relationship has collapsed. This flies off on a Tangent from the TV series, but I had the idea and an urge to write it. Warning: This is a tragedy. If you don't like 'Dark" avoid it
1. Chapter 1

**Karma.**

Most characters borrowed from the television series Nashville.

This flies off on a tangent from the series but I had the idea and an urge to write it.

Juliette is pregnant with Avery's child and wants to terminate. Their relationship has collapsed.

Warning: This is a tragedy. If you don't like 'dark' avoid it.

"Avery," she said in response to his name on the phone screen. "Just drop it will you. I'm sick of you annoying me. I told you its over."

"Yeah well," he said. "It never made sense to me at the time. How on one day you were so excited for the progress we had made rebuilding our relationship with plans for the future and the next day you were so hurtful breaking off everything. Now I know what's behind it. I'm on my way to your place. We need to talk. I'll see you in five minutes."

Five minutes later he was at her front door. "May I come in?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You want to discuss this where it can be overheard? I told you, I know what's behind your sudden change of behavior."

"OK come in."

"How far along are you?"

"How far along am I what?" Hopefully he was bluffing, he didn't really know.

"How far into your pregnancy are you?" He sounded a little exasperated.

"How did you find out?"

"Juliette, you've been on a two week tour. Don't you think other women know what morning sickness is?"

"OK, well you do know. About eight weeks."

"Why did you change your attitude to us so quickly? Did you think I would not want the child or only come back to you because of it? I have told you many times, I love you. I see the child as a blessing for us. We will only love each other more."

"No. and don't try to get romantic. I don't want anyone's kid."

"You don't want it? Is it mine? Do you know who the father is?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it."

"What? You've done everything you can to throw away the best things in your life. Now you want to get rid of this as well?"

"It's going to get in the way."

"Don't you think we should at least establish who the father is? If it's mine I want to know."

"It's better if you don't."

"I'll decide that for myself. I'm entitled to know and I won't take no for an answer.

"We can find out if you want, but it will not make any difference. I'm getting rid of it. I'm not going to be saddled with a kid."

Her doctor had recommended a clinic to Juliette when she first found she was pregnant.

"We should have the results in three days," the clinic doctor told them.

They returned to Juliette's house. "What if it's ours," Avery said. "Don't you think we should make some plans?"

"What, like getting back together?"

"Well, yes. You seemed to like that prospect a few days ago."

"Well, I don't now. I thought about what it would be like long term with you and it just isn't going to work. I'm worth over fifty million you have about fifty bucks. How is that ever going to be an equal relationship? You could never give me what I need or want.

"You just can't base everything on a monetary value. You weren't too worried about that a few days ago. You wanted to be together again. Now we might have a baby. I really like the idea of being a father. I think we could be a great family. I love the idea. I thought love is what you would want most. Anyway, I'm going to be fine moneywise, after what I did with that company restructure Rayna wants me to use my business degree and be the CEO at Highway 65. That should give us a pretty good lifestyle."

"That's just chicken feed. I want someone with real money, power and influence," Juliette sounded contemptible of any suggestion he made. "I want someone who deserves a wife who is a star and who knows how to treat her. Charlie Wentworth's divorce is final. He called me and offered me a choice, the roadie with nothing or him. He wants me and he loves me, he'll give me what you never can. I chose him."

"Charlie Wentworth? Listen to what you are saying. You've had a hundred guys like him. You said it yourself, they are liars and users. You could never be happy with him. He'll want you to play kinky games and as soon as you marry him he'll be off looking for his next conquest and you'll be on the rubbish heap."

"He won't throw me away. I know how to keep him happy and besides I can do kinky if that's what he wants. It should be a new experience."

"Think Juliette," Avery begged. "Don't do this, it's heartless. With me you will have a beautiful, loving life. Wentworth will have thrown you away within twelve months. Also he'll be a mile ahead of you in everything. You are putting yourself in a really bad situation here. This is another one of those stupid mistakes you make."

"I don't care. You can't change my mind. The baby will interfere with my plans and Charlie does not want it. I'm getting rid of it."

"Juliette, you need to know and understand this. A guy like Charlie Wentworth will devour you and spit out the pips. You have no idea what these kind of people are like, what they can do. I do, my father and I have been dealing with them for years. Don't do this Juliette, he'll finish up destroying you. Most of what he's got he has stolen, connived or swindled someone out of. If you have something he wants he'll find a way to get it and you won't even know what's going on until it's too late.

She turned and confronted him, "I don't believe you."

"Juliette, I'm offering you a beautiful, loving life and if this baby is ours a loving family. Think…that is something you have never had and something that was a dream you wanted. I can give you that. All Wentworth will give you is pain. Please think very carefully about this."

"It doesn't matter what you say…you mean nothing to me and the baby even less. I'm taking Charlie's offer."

"Who is this woman, how can you suddenly be so callous? Nevertheless, you will not do anything until we find out who the father is."

"The baby will be gone before you find out if it's yours."

"No it won't Juliette. You will do as I ask, and I am asking nicely or you will suffer the consequences."

"You can't do anything, like I said you mean nothing"

"OK. Then when I leave here I am going straight to the media, Radio, Newspapers, Television the whole works. You will have an army of press on your front lawn inside an hour. Especially when I tell them you don't know who the father is and you are getting an abortion. You will think the sex tape, home wrecker and atheist sagas were a picnic. Wait till you have to tangle with the Right to Life crowd and all their friends, plus probably every religion in the country. They'll probably brand you as a witch. I'll make sure you don't sell another record for ten years and don't doubt me."

Panic suddenly crossed Juliette's face, "You wouldn't."

Avery just looked at her.

"I'll tell them it's yours."

"We'll find that out in any case but if it isn't mine then announcing to the world that you sleep around should stop sales for an extra two years." Then he said emphatically. "Understand this Juliette, you might belittle and hurt me but you are not going to kill my child. Not if you want any peace for the rest of your life. Do we have an agreement?"

She was raging almost beyond control. She could not tolerate losing…not being in charge…the one with the power. She hated Avery with intensity for beating her, breaking her, putting her in this position. She was so angry she could not speak.

He raised his voice, "Do we have an agreement?"

Defeated she just said, "I hate you. I hate every fiber of you…Yes."

"You think very carefully about what we said. I'll be back when we go to the clinic and get the verdict."

He was at her house as promised so they could both visit the clinic. The doctor opened the report, studied it for a few seconds and said, "The samples you both provided are compatible. You are both undoubtedly the parents of this child."

"Thank you doctor," Avery said and they left for Juliette's place. Juliette said nothing until she got home.

"Damn, of all the stinking, rotten luck. It's yours. I was hoping it was Fordham's. Now I suppose you will broadcast it everywhere if I terminate it. How would you know if I miss carry?"

"Because the only way you could do that yourself is with medication and I'll make sure they do a blood test."

"You are going to carry that baby to term. No arguments. The question is; what are you going to do about that?"

"You mean come back to you. You low bastard. That is the last thing I will do.

"OK so you do not want the baby. Here's the deal. You give birth and you can assign sole parentage to me. I will take the baby and raise it. That's the only option you have unless you keep it yourself."

"You would raise the child?"

"Yep, I would be there at the birth and take the baby before you even see it if that's what you want. Why don't you ring your new boyfriend and see if he will let you hide out in his big mansion until you give birth."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my lover. He's already been here the last time you were here and the two nights after that."

She went and made the phone call. Wentworth agreed.

"Now," Avery said. "You let me know when you are due to give birth and I will be there. But I really want you to know one thing. I loved you more than anything or anyone including myself. Now, I do not know you…you have turned into some kind of callous, selfish, uncaring, evil, animal. If this how you respond to Wentworth's influence then God help you. But know this; in future God is the only one who will help you. After what I have seen here, turning your back on your child and the love I offered you and your deliberate and painful remarks. After Wentworth has finished with you and the centre has fallen out of your empty life and you realize you lost the best and most valuable parts of it. Know that I will not help you, you have lost me and if you have nothing then you will be back in that trailer park where you started."

"I don't know Rayna, first day as the new CEO and I'm a wreck. She's gone. God she hurt me, I never would have believed it if I didn't hear it myself. One day she is talking about us rebuilding our love and the next she was saying the cruelest things. She got an offer from that louse Wentworth and she took it," Avery fought to keep the tears back but the flood was too great. "To think he told me that it would happen. He said I would never hold on to her. In my arrogance I told him to move on. I believed the love we had was our strength. What a painful and hurtful way to find out I was wrong. She doesn't want love, she wants money, power and stardom. She was pregnant you know. She wanted to terminate the pregnancy because Wentworth did not want the baby. She couldn't even be bothered to find out who the father was. I made her do a paternity test. It is mine. She said I meant nothing to her and the baby even less. Anyway, I was successful in forcing her to carry to term. Fortunately she has this weakness for bad press, I threatened to expose her. She is giving birth and I will take and raise the child.

"Avery, that is what I would expect from you. You are a very kind person with a wonderful heart. In my opinion Juliette has made a very poor choice and she will come to regret it. That baby will have a great father and every one here will help I'm sure. Now, let's get your mind off the sadness and onto work."

"OK," Avery nodded.

"I want you to fit the CEO position around your current jobs. I want you to keep producing and song writing. You are the best in Nashville at that. I also understand you, Deacon, Gunner and Scarlett have got a very good band together. Bucky and I really need a band for the label and we would like you guys to audition."

"Damn, I'm going to be a busy guy."

"Well, if you're going to be waiting for that baby you will need to keep your mind busy, you will be properly compensated of course. CEO salary, a good production deal, writer's stipend and royalties and that doesn't even count the band. You will need a truck to take it all to the bank. Now, here's the plan as I see it. Throw in your input anywhere you like. First up I would like us to have a one hour daily executive meeting at 8:00 every morning to keep up to date on what's going on. Then you can have your daily finance meeting at 9:00 each morning. After that you can be in the studio. How does that sound so far."

"Well, not bad but the CEO is going to need to be available all day. How is that going to work?" Avery asked.

"I'm going to hire you an assistant, with your approval of course. This lady I have in mind is very capable. She was the assistant to her husband who was a prominent lawyer. A short time ago he was killed by a drunk driver and their practice closed down. She's looking for work and is very switched on. I'd like you to talk to her. She'll be in your office area right now. Oh, and by the way, I should warn you, two years ago she was a finalist for Miss USA. She is very attractive, no that is an understatement, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sure that sounds great especially if she's as good as you say. But don't get too carried away with her beauty if that was a hint for me. I'm right out of the romance market. After Juliette and this broken heart I think I have had enough of love to last me a lifetime."

"Avery, I know it hurts. But try not to get bitter, don't shut everyone out. You're too good a guy for that."

Out in the hallway Avery nearly bumped into Glenn Goodman. "Hi Glenn how's it all going?"

"About as good for me as it is for you I would expect."

"Juliette is keeping you as her manager?"

"Nope, seems Charlie Wentworth has that job now."

"Damn you say, when does she leave?"

"She's already done that. She went yesterday afternoon, but she was very kind to me though. Rang me on the phone from her plane to tell me I was out of work."

"Well, don't feel too bad Glenn. Her parting shots to me were a lot crueler than that I can assure you."

"I'm sorry for you Avery. I know how you felt about her. Damn, I know how she felt about you. I don't understand how she could change so quickly. She has made a terrible mistake and will live to regret it."

"So I assume you are looking at job offers?"

"I am," Glenn said, "but there aren't that many around in the Music Manager business."

"Well, I might be able to help you out there. Gunner, Deacon, Scarlett and I plus a couple of guys from the Bluebird have put a band together. "Hole in the Wall Gang" we call it." We have an audition for Rayna when we get it a bit tighter. But we are looking for a manager. You interested?"

"I like the name. "Hole in the Wall Gang" from Butch Cassidy the outlaw. Yes I am very interested."

"Great, we'll be in the studio at 4.00 this afternoon why don't you come by and see how we fit?"

Avery had to ask Rayna for directions to find his office. It was larger than he was expecting and furnished in a contemporary style with a spacious desk, a small meeting table and a larger table which seated twelve. His desktop was empty but all equipment folded out of sight when not in use.

Outside his office was a waiting room and a reception desk, for his assistant he assumed. Seated in the waiting room was the most stylishly beautiful woman he had ever seen in real life. Rayna was not kidding when she said this woman was breathtakingly beautiful. But if Rayna had ideas about setting him up, no matter how beautiful the prospect he was not interested. He would take a long time to mend from Juliette; he would never stick his neck out like that again. No, if she was suitable she would be an employee. He knew it was best to keep work associates on a hired help basis, safest as well.

Avery saw the file on his desk. Her name was printed on the front cover. "Ms Kristen Redmond I assume," he said addressing the woman. "Would you please come in." Indicating a chair at the small table he said, "Please take a seat."

"How do you prefer to be addressed? Ms Redmond, Kristen?"

"Kristen is fine but if it needs to be formal I would prefer Ms Redmond."

"That's good Kristen; I prefer to keep things casual around the office. I'm Avery, or Mr. Barkley in mixed company." He smiled politely and offered his hand.

"Oh yes Avery. I know who you are. You have a very envious reputation."

"Really? Envious? I would have thought perhaps notorious, but envious?" he said with a smile. "However Kristen, it is a little early to try flattery. I'm not saying don't do it mind, I'm just saying it is a little early." He gave her a broad smile. He liked her personality, on the face of it, the right type.

"Oh no, I don't intend to flatter. I mean it most sincerely. We had a number of clients in my husband's business who were your opposition. Without exception they all respected you greatly and were envious of your skills. I can assure you, your reputation goes before you."

"Yes, I heard about your misfortune. It's tragic to lose a loved one in that manner. My condolences."

"It's been over 6 months now and I still haven't got used to it. You know sometimes I just expect to see him in his favorite chair, or coming in from the garage after work. Its tragic Jim never got to meet his daughter. I will always regret that for him. It was wrong he was taken so soon and for no reason." Avery could see the tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kristen I should not have bought that up. Let's get onto the interview. Tell me what experience do you have and what functions did you perform in your earlier position?

Early in the interview process it became obvious that Rayna's opinion was correct. This woman would be an ideal assistant.

"So Kristen what arrangements have made so your daughter is cared for while you are at work?"

"My daughter is only three months old so my mother will look after her. She lives only ten minutes from me."

"Excellent now the position is subject to a three month probationary period. The starting salary is seventy thousand per year. There will be a fifteen percent salary increase after the satisfactory completion of your probation. How does that sound?"

"That is excellent, thank you."

"The only question we need to resolve, when can you start?"

"Tomorrow," she said with a huge smile.

"OK. I like your enthusiasm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Avery." She impulsively stepped forward and hugged him. Suddenly thinking that may be inappropriate she stepped back fumbling an apology.

"That's alright Kristen," Avery laughed at her awkwardness. "It's nice to see you are appreciative of the job."

"The rest of the day was spent with the IT guys getting set up with computer accesses, passwords and familiarization with the systems. Rayna gave him a tour of the company and he asked Mick to update him with the financial systems.

All in all, a typical first day.

At 4.00 that afternoon he was in the studio. The band had just finished setting up the gear. Glenn Goodman was waiting off to the side.

"Guys," Avery said, halting the activities. 'We were talking about getting a manager. I was talking to Glenn here, he was Juliette Barnes manager and I thought he would be great for us. How would y'all feel about that?" There were nods and comments of confirmation. "There you are Glenn, you've got the job."

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down."

Just then Rayna and Bucky came into the studio. "You guys ready for that audition?" Rayna asked.

The band members looked at each other in bewilderment. "Hold on there Rayna," Avery said, "We haven't got anything down yet. We're still getting tight."

"That's not what I heard. You guys have played three venue gigs including the Bluebird, that's right isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well the reports that came back to me from each of those places were that you guys were tight as catgut. So let's hear something."

The band members looked at each other. "Deacon you want to do Mind Tricks?" Avery asked.

After, "Gunner you want to let Rayna hear "Another Restless Night?"

"I've heard enough," Rayna said. "Bucky organize these guys and girls a contract." I think we might get a single out pretty quick. I like that Mind Tricks, it's a bit different. With this group it shouldn't be much time before we have enough material for an album."

From the start of Avery's employment the Highway 65 label went from success to success. The system he had with Kristen had reached a level of mutual confidence and understanding. She knew his likely opinions or reactions to certain situations and consequently cut the times he needed to be interrupted to a minimum. This gave him as much time in the studio as he wanted and he used it to produce several albums, all of which were successful. Her absolute favorite time at work was when Avery decided to compose. Usually he did that after hours and often she stayed about 30 minutes past time just to hear him. Just long enough so she wouldn't appear obvious. Sometimes though, usually if he was depressed, or had a problem on his mind he would write during normal hours. She never asked him if he was alright, he never gave her reason to think he would want her to know. He was just absorbed in his own thoughts and allowed such emotion to flow from his mind and fingers. The feelings he could find in that guitar astounded her…obviously he'd had many life experiences of an intense nature. She was fascinated hearing him build a song. Lyrics, chords melody, she marveled how he did something so complex so easily. She could listen to him play guitar for hours and his ability with a piano would easily grace any stage.

The work environment he cultivated was one of politeness, respect and courtesy. 'Please' followed every request and he never failed to acknowledge her. She gave thanks to whatever fortune granted her this position.

As was her habit she always arrived at the office 30 minutes early. This particular morning she was surprised to see Avery was not in the executive meeting but in his office. At first glance she knew he was deeply disturbed. He was leaning forward with his hands on either side of a newspaper on his desk. He was just staring at the page and she could see tears in his eyes. He looked up and saw her. Fighting back the tears he said, "Good morning Kristen, I hope you had a good night."

"Could you please let Mick know we won't be having our Finance Committee meeting today? Anything urgent will have to wait until tomorrow. I'll be going out for a while."

She had an almost uncontrollable urge to comfort him. He was so clearly in pain. As he walked past her she just reached across and touched his arm. He turned his head, smiled an acknowledgement and walked out of the office. This was the first time since she had been working there that he did not let her know how to reach him.

She went into his office and looked at the copy of The Washington Post that was still on his desk. On the front page was a photograph of Mr. Charles Wentworth with his new fiancé country music star Juliette Barnes who was clearly pregnant attending some civic function. Into to her third trimester Kristen guessed. She wondered why this would distress Avery. She took the paper to see Rayna.

"Rayna," she said. "I'm very worried about Avery. Something has happened and I don't understand. He has left the office and has left no word when he will return. He was clearly very upset over this photograph in the Washington Post." She handed the paper to Rayna. "I know it might be none of my business and if that's the case please say so but I've never seen him quite like this."

"You say 'quite like this' you have obviously noticed he often has these dark moods. Where he becomes withdrawn, quiet and usually he just writes music."

"I must admit, I really enjoy listening to him doing that. It's amazing how he does it and the feeling he gets into it."

"Yes, well, you should know about your boss so I'll tell you because he won't. I owe Avery a debt I doubt I could honestly repay. If it wasn't for him my kids and I would be living on the street now. Not only has he saved this company, in the time he has been here, he has made it more successful than I could have ever dreamed."

"You are not the only one who owes him a debt like that," Kristen said. "Jim was pretty stretched financially when he died. We were in bad shape. Tiffany and I were on the verge of losing our house when Avery gave me this job. I owe him a similar debt."

Rayna continued, "Avery is a kind, considerate and empathic person, one of God's real gifts. He's also a unique talent, really a musical freak. There are very few like him, anywhere. But unfortunately he's a case of where 'still waters run deep.' The emotions Avery gets into his music come from somewhere and I think it's his soul. Avery feels and forms associations far deeper than most of us. He becomes committed at a deeper level. He has emotional experiences and depths we don't even recognize. This is fine when his trust is returned. He becomes the most loyal and loving partner. But when something goes wrong he suffers far worse than I think we can appreciate. That's what happened here. Five months ago Avery had the closest and sincerest of relationships with the woman in this photograph. They had just resolved some difficulties they had and were rebuilding their relationship. Everything was going great; however, one day Juliette was in love and talking about their future and the next, without any warning, she was breaking up their relationship and being very cruel about it as well. It seems the man in that photograph, a multi billionaire, Charles Wentworth, lured Juliette away with the promise of fame, riches and power. Then Avery found out Juliette was pregnant with his child. Wentworth did not want the child, neither did Juliette. She planned to terminate the pregnancy. Avery however would not allow her to kill his child. He forced her, using threats that he was prepared to instigate, that she carry the baby full term after which he would take sole parentage. That baby she is carrying is actually Avery's child. But the experience has had a severe effect on Avery. It tore out his heart. It's been over five months but I'm sure he is still in love with her and knowing him I have no idea how long it will take him to get over this."

Both Rayna and Kristen said in unison, "That girl is a fool."

"Yes well," Rayna said. "That leads to the next of Avery's problems. His best friends, Gunner, Scarlett, Deacon and I are all involved in relationships and although we try to help him as much as we can, we are still limited in the time we can give him, so he feels a bit like a third wheel on a bicycle."

"Rayna," Kristen said. "Could you hold the fort here for a while? I'd like to go and try to find him. He might tell me to go away but I would like to try and help him if he will let me. If having a friend will help him, I could do that. I have no commitments other than Tiffany."

"Well I'm not sure if he will have much to do with you in that manner. He is pretty strict with associations between workmates."

"Well, I'd like to at least try. I'm not trying to start some heavy relationship here, just give him a friend he can call on when he feels the need. I'd feel better if I did that. Besides if his hurt is bad enough he might bypass his rules on workmates. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Until the bars open he'll probably be in that park up the street."

"OK, thanks."

"Oh! Kristen. Take some bread with you. Feed the ducks, it might help to break the ice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma **

Most Characters borrowed from the television Series Nashville

**Chapter 2**

Kristen saw him sitting on a bench by the pond. He was slumped over elbows resting on his knees. "Hi, mind if I sit down?" She asked.

He didn't say anything but moved along the bench to make room for her. "What are you doing here?"

"You seemed to be a little upset when you left the office so I thought I'd try to find you and maybe see if you needed any company." She handed him a piece of bread "Want to feed the ducks?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to feed the ducks. It's easy…here." She broke off a piece of bread and flicked it onto the pond. "See, it attracts the ducks. They come around for more. It's fun, and kind of cool to have a brace of ducks crowding around. You try."

"A Brace?" He asked as he flicked a piece of bread onto the water where a large bird grabbed it.

"Yep, that's what you call a group of ducks. You're talking to a school champion junior bird watcher here, say, nice try," she said. "But that wasn't a duck that was a Swan. We don't want him, they can turn nasty sometimes. Just feed the ducks." He flicked out another piece. "Now you have the hang of it." She smiled at him.

"School champion junior bird watcher huh?" He mimicked her title.

"Sure was. Want me to prove it. I'll tell you the varieties. That one there is a Teal, that colorful one is a Shoveler, that one in the front is a Black duck, impressed yet?"

"Yep, well I know about the Black duck. His name is Daffy. OK you've impressed me." He smiled at her.

"So, as I said earlier," she continued. "I was concerned when you left the office and didn't let me know how to reach you. Did you know you have never done that before? How do you expect me to keep tabs on you if you don't give me your flight plan?"

"Maybe I didn't want anyone keeping 'tabs' on me."

"That would never be right. All men need looking after, bosses or not. I just want to do my job," she gave him a wide smile.

"I see. I should have been a little more particular when I hired you. I wasn't aware I was employing a nosey assistant."

He seemed a little more relaxed. "Yes, but I'm only nosey when it's needed. 'Sticky Beak' Redmond', that's my nickname. Seriously though, when you left this morning I had a look at that photograph you were upset over. I went and asked Rayna and she gave me the insights into the concise history of Avery Barkley. She said I was entitled to know and she had to tell me because you wouldn't."

"Yeah, well, she got that right. Having your private business spread around is not very comforting for anyone."

"I can understand that, but you are not just anyone. You are a very important part of Highway 65 and a lot of people depend on you. Also, you need to know there are people at Highway 65 that you can depend on as well. You don't have to carry everything on your own shoulders. So, this problem you have with this girl, you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, I doubt you could help."

"Well, don't be so sure about that. I have been known to be pretty helpful from time to time. Romantic issues are my specialty." She gave him a broad smile and poked his arm.

"I don't know. There is so much I don't understand about this whole situation and I need to work it out," he just started openly giving her the whole story. Even as he was doing it, he didn't know why he was telling her, but he just kept going. "It's just that I was really in love with her and I am sure she was with me. We spent a long friendship developing our feelings, until we realized it was love. It was the most real love I have ever experienced…I knew we were meant for life. There was a minor incident that upset us for a few weeks but we resolved that and we were back as normal…making plans for the future, talking marriage the whole thing. I really was deeply in love with her and I think I still might be. Then overnight, with no warning whatsoever she completely turned. She was breaking us up, she wanted nothing to do with me and she was really ugly and hurtful. Almost as if she regarded us as bitter enemies. A few days later I found out she was pregnant. That incident I mentioned earlier, she got hopelessly drunk one night and had an unintended liaison. This threw the parentage into doubt but we did tests and it was mine. Then she told me she wanted to terminate the pregnancy. I had to threaten her but I did convince her not to go through with it. The condition was I take and raise the child. I do think part of the reason she changed was because she had been in contact with this billionaire, Charlie Wentworth. She has gone with him. There are things going on I don't understand. I just need to figure out why? Maybe then I can do something about it or get over it…I don't know."

"That's interesting," Kristen said. "What could Wentworth offer her that you couldn't?"

"A pile of money, that's for sure but the guy is a snake. He had an affair with Juliette that broke up his first marriage. Should I mention Juliette's moral standards are pretty loose. I thought with us she had got past that but now it would appear she is still the same. He'll be unfaithful to Juliette as well if he hasn't been already plus he gets up to really weird activities if you know what I mean…he's a kink of the first order. Distorted, sexual, activities and she'll be expected to participate. His first wife did.

One thing Juliette did say however was that Wentworth didn't want the baby. I reckon she told him about it before I found out, maybe on that night before she broke us up. When I fronted her about the baby she said she was getting rid of it, it will get in her way and she was not going to be saddled with a kid."

"She didn't tell you about the baby you said, you found out some other way didn't you?" Kristen said.

"That's right Zoe told me. She's a backing singer. She saw Juliette with morning sickness."

"It's obvious why Juliette didn't tell you. It very much looks like she was going to have an abortion before you ever found out," Kristen was analyzing Juliette's behavior and she was forming some conclusions. "The only reason she would do that and not tell you is because she knew you would do exactly what you have done. Establish the parentage and if it was yours make her keep the child. Of course an abortion would also mean she could never stay with you. Her guilt would completely undermine your relationship. She could never face you with that on her conscience. The fact that she saw the child as getting in her way looks like she did not want to make the adjustments that a child would necessitate. Believe me a child puts a severe brake on the social life. I know. No more dances, girl friends or boy friends in fact friends in general come in pretty short supply. You don't even get the chance to meet anyone. No, the whole party scene goes out the window. The main focus is you and the child and not much else. It sounds like she didn't want to stop her party lifestyle. She would have none of those problems with Wentworth and still have the parties, the good times and the money to do whatever else she wanted. Travel, everything, no restrictions. Say, would you like to walk while we continue this?" They tossed the last of the bread to the ducks and started walking towards the road.

"I don't think Wentworth's money would be a factor for Juliette, she has plenty of her own," Avery said. He was getting on the same wavelength now. "You're pretty clever and I think you're right. She didn't want to be tied down. She thought she loved me but the baby changed all of that, woke her up to reality. Damned selfish of her when you think about it, but I guess she just showed her true character; she came first, last and in between, no-one else got a look in. Maybe if she was like that she did me a favor breaking us up. Imagine what I could have been in for if I knew about the baby and forced her to keep it? She didn't have to be so cruel about it though."

"Well that ugliness was probably really for her benefit," Kristen continued. "She loved you, it would now seem, of a sort, and she turned nasty as much to convince herself she didn't want you as she did to hurt you and try to turn you against her. She would have known how much you loved her, pretty callous of her really."

"Something else I don't understand is this whole Wentworth business," Avery said. "Juliette likes sex, although when we did it she called it making love. It seems that together we were a completely new experience for her."

"Nothing unusual about people liking to make love," Kristen said. "There are lots of them, some better than others." She looked directly into Avery's eyes.

"Yes, well," Avery cleared his throat at her comment. "It would seem Wentworth was not one of the good ones. Juliette commented that she almost always had to fake her reactions. Maybe she thinks it is a small price to pay for the other benefits. But even more strange, what does Wentworth want with her? He could have anyone he wanted, movie star, model any of the world's most glamorous women. Why pick her? She's tiny, has good looks but not anywhere near in the glamour class. Why her? I dare say it's not going to matter much now in any case. I was talking to her previous manager, Glenn Goodman, and he told me Wentworth is her new manager. She has most likely signed a management contract with him now. He's pretty slick. He'll have stitched her up good and proper with that contract. I'd reckon, whatever he wanted he's already got. I dare say I will find out in time. Almost certainly Juliette is going to become severely unglued in the future. I told her not to do it. I told her what he was like. She said she didn't believe me. Well, time will tell."

Avery thought about their conversation for a while. "So that's interesting Kristen," he came out of his deliberations. "Those comments on the adjustments you have to make for a baby. I dare say I'm going to find out first hand in a couple of months. I must admit it's got me worried. I know absolutely nothing about raising a child. This might become a nanny situation."

"Well, there's an idea," Kristen said. "I've got the ideal practice model for you…my daughter. I'm sure Tiffany won't mind. You could come around to my place and I can teach you the ropes. Mixing Formula, feeding, diapers, bathing, dressing, sleeping the whole works and you still have a couple of months to learn."

"You would do that?"

"I would like to very much. I told you how limiting a child can be. We could help each other out here. We can be friends and I can teach you to be a good mother. That will give us both what we're after."

"Friends?" Avery asked. This needs consideration.

"Yes, friends," Kristen said. "We've mixed pretty good this morning if that's any indication. I get to meet very few people and I don't really have anyone I can call a friend now. You won't be meeting many either. Yep! I think it's a good idea."

"Well, it does go against my rules. However, I think in this case we need to make an exception because circumstances have created a situation of mutual necessity. OK. Why not?"

"Avery and Kristen, friends, I like the sound of that," Kristen smiled at him and poked his arm.

Juliette was propped up in bed on a couple of big pillows. It was mid morning and she was still in her bathrobe. This pregnancy was getting her down. She was feeling large, heavy and lethargic and in no mood for her normal activities.

This arrangement with Wentworth was not going anywhere near how she thought it would or Wentworth said it would. It was a lot closer to Avery's summary. Three times she had found Wentworth in the guest house with different women. When she challenged him about it he just told her not to be upset because once she'd had the baby she could join in as well. That was something she had expected, to be a participant in Wentworth's extra activities and she had resigned herself to that. The variety may lead to some measure of satisfaction for her…Wentworth could not manage that.

Occasionally, he would come to her but it was always the same. The same boring technique, the same lack of consideration and her same lack of satisfaction. She knew now that ninety five percent of all her previous partners had learnt their sexual techniques from pornographic films. That was why they were all poor and all the same. The remaining five percent were brutes like Fordham.

Then there was Avery. He was in a class of his own. She remembered how he would make her close her eyes and then move close to her so she could feel his breath on her skin. He would tease her with kisses promised but not delivered, and then surprise her with a kiss somewhere intimate and unexpected. How he could arouse her with just a touch or kiss and he knew exactly where to touch or kiss. Her neck, her armpit was very sensitive as was her navel but what he did to her ears lifted her off the bed. God he was good. How he teased her to the point of begging, frustration, and unbearable tension and then gave her what she strived for. How she would explode immediately, out of control, clinging to him with arms, legs, gasping for breath. He made her feel special and precious. She will never have that again.

Now she regretted her actions. She had given up far more than she gained. As usual, Avery was right. That price she paid was too much. He would never take her back, not this time. No this time she made sure her betrayal was infinite, non reversible. He had warned her, begged her, but she didn't think it through. She was obsessed with this unwanted child and a head filled with promises and ideas from Wentworth all of which proved hollow.

Her country music career was gone. Wentworth took over as her manager and was worse than useless. She had lost her guitarist, song writing partner, her producer, the genius behind her music. He had not even got her a gig in the local café. She shed a tear, now Avery would find someone else, they would build a family and this new person will have the life she rejected. Yes, the price had been too great.

Her cell phone broke her thoughts. The name on the screen, Avery. She drew a short, surprised breath.

"Avery."

"Juliette,"

"How are you Avery?" She may have regrets but he would never know

"I'm fine. I rang just to touch base with you. You are only a couple of weeks from delivery and I just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

"Yes, everything is going well, the doctor said there are no complications. I have seen where the Highway 65 label is topping the charts all over the place. I read that you are the CEO now and very successful."

"We have some exciting new artists and some old ones as well. It's doing very well."

"I saw where your band is nominated for a CMA award. I bet Gunner, Scarlett and Deacon are pleased with that."

"That doesn't matter much we just want the label to be successful and we all want to be a part of that."

"It must be exciting."

"Yes it is. Look there is something I did want to talk to you about. Glenn told me that Wentworth is your manager now."

"Yes he is but he doesn't do anything for me."

"Have you signed anything with him, a contract?"

"Yes, I have signed a management contract with him. You know I am no good with the paperwork. I let him do it."

"What paperwork? You aren't working."

"He says there is always something to do, it never ends according to him."

"I want you to be very careful. If you ever have any doubts you can contact me. I know you are with Wentworth now but I don't trust him. You need to be careful."

"Avery, you are worrying for nothing. I can trust him with my business. He might not be the easiest to live with but he doesn't need my money, he has billions."

"Juliette, you need to be very careful and watch what is happening. There is something here that doesn't add up. Don't make another mistake."

"I'm not making a mistake. You hate me for leaving and you are trying to make things bad between Charlie and me. I'm not going to fall for it."

"OK Juliette, you suit yourself. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Goodbye."

Avery and Kristen began spending most of their free time together. Avery was in his 'mommy phase' as he had named it. Kristen was very complimentary about his development. In the two months since they had begun this arrangement he understood all the basics of looking after a baby. There had not been any specific mention of the friendship part of the deal. Avery guessed Kristen was just allowing it to develop under its own devices.

They had a fairly regular routine each evening. Kristen would spend about an hour or so instructing Avery and then Tiffany would be put to bed for the night. They would spend maybe thirty minutes of small talk after which he would leave.

He was starting to get into this baby business. He had prepared Tiffany's formula was feeding her. Kristen however must have decided now was a good time to change the normal routine. "I'm just about to cook a meal. Would you like to stay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," he said.

"I think it's a great idea. We are friends remember. Friends are allowed to cook for each other. Now be honest, what meal are you going home to? Wait! Don't tell me, I bet it's either a hamburger or pizza. Right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because most men can't cook so it's takeout. Those that can cook can't be bothered so it's takeout. How's that for a guess?"

"OK, OK, I suppose you think you're pretty smart. That's what I was planning, hamburger and beer. But this is a new development. Meals start to sound like dates. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves here. We are just friends."

"One thing at a time, first, I win the dinner argument. I'm going to whip up a beef and rice stir fry and some crepes for dessert and a nice red wine chaser. How's that sound?"

"OK, you got me."

"Next up, this friends and dates thing," she said. 'It is OK for friends to date you know. Even if that date is only a home cooked meal. It's not some sort of long term commitment. Besides now that you have told me you eat junk food I think you will be eating here pretty regularly. We can't have the company CEO going down with food poisoning or worse. I told you before, men need looking after."

"OK, I guess I'll just give up on this one. I know better than get in a difference of opinion with a woman." He went and put Tiffany to bed.

"Putting Tiffany to bed reminds me Juliette is just about due. I'd better ring her and see how she's going."

"Juliette?"

"Avery."

"It's getting pretty close now but I haven't heard anything so I assume there has been no birth.

"That's right; I have arranged for a c-section. It's set for 11.00 in the morning in three days…Wednesday"

"OK. Did you still want me to take the baby?"

"Yes."

"Do want to at least see it?"

"No."

"Well, I'll be in Washington tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up because we have an appointment in court to finalize the necessary consent orders for sole parental responsibility and have them approved. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Looks like I'm going to Washington tomorrow. This parental business has to be legally approved and then I'll be a daddy. Looks like it'll be an early start though.

Kristen served the meal. "How early is early do you think?"

"Well I'm going to have to take Juliette to the court. It's a 9 – 10 hour drive so I suppose about 5.00 in the morning."

"If that's the case then I'm going with you," Kristen said.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be OK."

"I'm not going to take that chance. You are going to need breaks from driving and you'll probably need my help with the baby. You are not doing that alone."

"God, for a friend you can be a difficult woman."

"This is not even a point for discussion. I'm going. I'm ringing Rayna now and letting her know what's happening. She can mind the office until we get back and mom can look after Tiffany."

The early departure for Washington minimized traffic and they arrived at the Wentworth Mansion with plenty of time to spare.

Waiting in the court Juliette leaned across and said, "How do you feel about this? This will pretty much finalize our relationship."

"Well, I was very upset for quite a while but I'm getting adjusted to the idea now. This will probably be the last time we will see each other. I'm reorganizing my life. I have a child to consider now."

"Yes," Juliette said, she indicated towards Kristen. "I can see you have reorganized. Where on earth did you ever find that woman? She's about as beautiful as anyone I have ever seen."

"It's not what your twisted little mind thinks Juliette. She is a friend and my assistant at Highway 65."

"That might be your idea but it's definitely not hers."

"What do you mean?"

"You always missed what was in front of your face. That woman is in love with you." Just then Kristen looked across at them.

"Oh, yes," Juliette said. "She is seriously in love with you. Women know these things."

"I'm sure Kristen is just a friend she has never indicated anything else. You read too much into things."

"No! Not this time I don't." The orderly summoned them into the court.

Avery drove Juliette back to the Wentworth Mansion. "We have a suite at the Sofitel in Washington. We know where the hospital is. We will see you Wednesday a bit before 11.00. You have my number if you need me. We will take the child as soon as the hospital gives the OK. We will honor your request; we will ask them not to show you the baby. That is pretty sad though Juliette."

"I want this over as quickly as possible. I have already arranged with the doctors for a cesarean birth. Once that child is born it will no longer exist to me," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Juliette, I think that's tragic. What has the child ever done to you?"

"It got conceived."

"OK. You won't see the baby. But I am disappointed Juliette, you are not the person I thought you were. You may need me in the future but don't be surprised if you never see me again. Right now I do not want to know you. Good Bye."

They went to the hotel and checked into their suite.

"Which room do you want?" he asked Kristen. She walked into the nearest doorway.

"Avery walked across to the bed and sat down. His shoulders slumped. "How could someone hold an unborn child in contempt like that? It's the most heartless thing I have ever heard of." He was thinking aloud.

Kristen heard him, "Well, she was going to kill it, but some people are dead inside Avery. You cannot feel for them. They can't even feel for themselves. Juliette is not a kind person. Her selfishness has left her empty inside. She cannot think of anyone but herself. I honestly believe you will see that what has happened here today is for the best and the start of a beautiful future for you and your child."

"How about we go down to the bar and have a few drinks? I think I can use them. Then we can go for a meal?" he asked her.

"OK I'm in favor of that."

Sitting in the bar was relaxing. Juliette's attitude made the day very stressful and he appreciated the opportunity to unwind. Kristen ordered a martini but Avery was basic as usual…beer. It didn't matter where he was, at home or in a sophisticated hotel. The drink was the same. "It's been a long day," he said. "It really is great just to kick back and relax. I'm glad there are not too many days like this."

"Yes," she said, "I know exactly where you are coming from. At the same time though you have achieved a lot…Daddy Avery…got a nice ring to it"

He laughed, "Yep, I have to agree and with your input I am nowhere near as scared about the prospect now."

"You're welcome," she said. "I told you a while back we were a good fit, friends for life."

"Well its sure looking more and more like you were right. Thank You."

"So, back there at the courthouse you and your ex seemed to be involved in quite a discussion. Did she have much to say?"

"Not really, talking is not one of Juliette's strong points."

"That surprises me," Kristen said. "She spent the entire time looking at me. I really had a definite feeling I may have been the subject of the conversation."

"She may have mentioned you, but it was not important."

"It is to me, I'd like to know what she said."

"Kristen, can we drop it. Juliette's opinions don't matter."

"As I said, they do to me. Avery I want you to tell me what she said."

"Look, I didn't believe her so it doesn't matter."

"Avery, tell me please, although I am pretty sure what she said."

"She said you loved me but I told her it was nonsense…"

Kristen cut him off, "She was right…it's true. I do love you. In fact I'm deeply in love with you."

"This is right off base," he was suddenly angry. "It wrecks everything. I am deliberately avoiding those involvements even more so with someone I work with. Whatever we had, friendship, everything ends right now. I'm not interested in love. I'm sorry Kristen but whatever we had is finished. Our involvement will be limited to work only." He stood and started to walk away. She caught his arm he could see tears filling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma **

Most characters are borrowed from the Television series Nashville**. **

**Chapter 3**

"Please Avery. Please don't be angry. I've already thought about this. Please can we just talk? We really need to talk. Please don't react like this I know your feelings but I can't help mine. Please talk to me. I'm not asking you to love me. I know you can't." Tears were on her cheeks. She obviously did not expect this reaction from him when she opened her heart.

Seeing her tears he softened, he could at least allow her to speak. "I need another drink," he said, "would you like one as well?" She nodded.

"Would you prefer to talk here or back in the room?"

"Here is fine, we almost have the place to ourselves in any case."

"OK Kristen. You understand my feelings and you want to talk, well, I am listening."

"Ok now Avery," she said. "I'm afraid I don't understand your reaction. Me being in love with you is not a problem for you, it's a problem for me. I feel this way about you and I know you don't reciprocate. I have to handle that. I didn't ask you to love me. Just so we're clear, as far as you and I go, up to this point, the friendship we already have is most important to me. You loving me is not an issue. But I cannot help my feelings, I love you and that's the truth. However I want what is between us to be honest and for us both to understand."

"How could you fall in love with me? I never did anything to encourage that."

"Yes you did Avery. Just by being you," Kristen said. "You don't see yourself as everyone at Highway 65 sees you. Anyone there would walk through fire for you. Rayna says she owes you a debt she can never repay, Mick thinks you are a financial guru, the engineers, the other artists know what you have done for the company and for them. You are admired by everyone there. You think I can resist you? I know you better than anyone, I see the kindness in your heart, I see the type of person you are, and I see your compassion and empathy. Rayna said you were one of God's gifts and she was right. I see you with my daughter, what you have done for your own child and your respect and consideration of me and you think I should not love you? You have me helpless. I could do nothing but fall in love with you."

"But I know what you feel," she continued. "I know you cannot love me. I know you still have demons haunting you. I see you fighting and agonizing still and it pains me greatly. I want to share that pain with you. What I am asking you …I suppose the best way to describe it… is for your permission to love you. I'm asking for you to keep our friendship but this new proposal would be platonic no matter the situation, even if we were forced to share a bed. Rayna told me you really have no-one close that supports you. I'm asking if I can be that someone? Just be able to demonstrate my feelings in some simple way. If I see you in pain, as you were with that newspaper, that you were with Juliette today, maybe I can hold you or hold your hand or touch your arm or shoulder? Just to let you know I feel with you, feel close to you and be there for you. Now that should not be any reason to terminate our friendship."

He listened to her idea and thought about the pain that had not been erased over Juliette. His preoccupation with his new job, when she first left him was all that saved his sanity in those early days. Without that job he hesitated to think what would have become of him. However since Juliette abandoned him he'd deliberately kept himself isolated, deliberately avoiding any possibility of another relationship. Perhaps there was a measure of sense in what Kristen was saying. Maybe if he allowed a closer contact with someone else it would take his mind off the hurt and help him get over Juliette.

"I see what you mean but this is a new idea. However what I am certain of is, after the events of today, I really need to get past Juliette. This may help. I'm sorry I was angry before but my first reaction was that you were asking for something I could not give. I think this will be alright. We'll see how it goes at any rate. Now Ms Redmond would you like to join me for a meal in the restaurant." He stood and took her hand. "Is this the idea?" He asked indicating their hands.

In the restaurant they both ordered a fish meal and a white wine. Once he had a little time to adjust to this arrangement between them he decided it was very workable. In fact the idea of some closer contact with Kristen appealed to him. It would be interesting to see where it led. Her hand was resting on the table top next to her wine glass. He reached across and placed his hand over hers. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I suppose I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow. I'll need to get a baby basket and some sort of travel crib for the car. After that we can go see a few sights around Washington. How does that sound to you?"

"That's fine I can do that. Ask a woman shopping. Are you kidding?"

"I've got all the other gear sorted out for the baby," he said. "This Daddy business will be a bit of a project but I'm looking forward to it. Handy to know I have you there as well." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now look at that, this contact idea we have started, it's infectious. Without even thinking, it's easy to go just a little further. Like when I squeezed your hand. Without being aware it just happens."

"I know exactly what you mean," she said looking directly into his eyes. "I have this overwhelming desire to kiss you."

"Hold on there. Is that in the deal? That might be too big a jump," he said smiling at her. He didn't seem totally opposed.

She sensed she might be able to convince him. "I think its ok. Remember this is platonic, which comes from Plato, the ancient Greek philosopher. He made the rules. He said pure love was chaste, non sexual. Kissing is definitely chaste. So it should fit with me expressing my feelings."

"Maybe but it may lead to something decidedly unchaste."

"That will happen only if we want it to." She leant across the table and kissed him. Immediately he sensed the emotions in the kiss, her feelings of love and tenderness they were passed to him in that suspended moment. They broke apart, looked into each other's eyes, smiled and repeated a shorter kiss, then a third. Avery had never been kissed like that before. Words could not describe the sensitivity they shared. He literally had to take pause.

Looking into her eyes he smiled, "That was very, very good. In fact that was better than good; that was an experience. I can see you could be dangerous. But I think I could learn to like it." He responded with a final brief kiss on her lips.

"Avery, that really was an experience. In fact I need to take a moment to recover. There might be more between us than we realize. Perhaps we should just let this run its own course."

"Yes, just see where it goes because there could be new opportunities opening up here and they might be appealing," Avery said and smiled at her.

He suddenly had a new mental focus. That kiss, in the brief time it took confirmed his earlier idea. Perhaps the reason he had difficulty getting past Juliette was because he had not allowed himself to get past her. He had been fixed in this idea he had to close himself down, have no involvements. Maybe that was the problem. Perhaps he had this backwards. Maybe what he needed was to open himself to the possibility of a new involvement because right at this moment, for the first time in six months his head was not fogged with Juliette Barnes. It was looking at and considering the possibility of Kristen Redmond and he saw this with crystal clarity.

"That means it's all starting to work," she smiled.

"What's that?"

"The magic spell I put on you. Didn't I tell you I have special abilities? I only have to say the magic words, 'hocus pocus' and you're cured." She gestured magically with her fingers and screwed her face up.

He laughed, "You're nuts."

"Oh am I?" She said. "I've only just got started. We'll see how you hold up when I move into high gear."

"High gear eh? Got more planned have you?"

"You have absolutely no idea. You are history my friend." She poked him in the chest.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see what you have in store. But right now it's been a really long day and I think I might just go upstairs and turn in."

"That sounds like a great idea. I might join you," she said.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her inquisitively. "I hope you don't mean that literally. We have probably revealed enough for one night."

"Well, I am in high gear but whatever suits you my friend. Besides tomorrow is a new day. Who knows what might get revealed then."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling I'm a fish making friends with a crocodile?"

"I told you before, you have absolutely no idea."

They got back to the room. "I think I'll take a shower," she said. "Hey, this shower is huge. It would easily fit two people. Very clever architect whoever designed this hotel."

"Huge is it? Well don't get lonely."

"Perhaps if I left the door open you might be tempted," she joked.

"Maybe that is a very good reason to close it. You are starting to severely bend the rules."

"Well as long as I don't break them."

"I think they were probably broken a while ago. Now have your shower and go to bed like a good girl."

"Alright, for tonight, but don't expect me to be good all the time."

He showered after her and for the first time in a long time he slept soundly not haunted by images of Juliette.

He woke the next morning and Kristen was in bed with him pressed into his side with her arm across his chest. "You're in my bed. What's going on?"

"Well I did say Platonic even if we were sharing the same bed. I got lonely in that other room and I came in here to talk to you but you were asleep. So I thought I would test the bed theory. I must say it definitely worked. We were both very well behaved."

He laughed at her, "I can see I'm going to have to watch you very closely."

"Anytime you like sir." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and moved to get out of the bed.

"Just hold on there a second," he said and returned the kiss. "I can see this is going to get out of control fast without some steady concentration."

"Hmm, won't that be fun," she said and got out of the bed.

They brought the items they would need for the baby and just wandered around Washington, after all they had a day to themselves. Kristen held his hand the entire time and her demand for kisses was very frequent. "We're behaving like a couple of lovesick teenagers," he remarked at one point.

"That's alright," she said. "I told you I was in love with you and I'm becoming even more so. I also said you don't have to love me. That was the deal. But nothing was said about me, trying to get you, to fall in love with me. Because I am going to do my absolute best to make that happen and that will be good thing for both of us. Besides once you do fall in love with me you will wonder how you lived your life without me. In case you haven't worked it out yet, I'm very special."

"It didn't take me long to figure out you were special. I'd come to that conclusion very early in our acquaintance. I also wouldn't rule a line through that remark about me falling in love with you. I've decided I am no longer going to fight that idea. That magic of yours might be working."

"Oh boy!" she said. "Hearing that I wish we weren't in a public street. I would really go to work on you…and would you love it. I want to go back to the hotel room right now."

"You'll just have to cool down. That kind of activity is breaking all the rules."

"Well, that's too bad for you because I am really in the mood right now and you don't know what you're missing."

He laughed. "Well I have a few secret magic tricks of my own and I can assure you…you have not even close to an idea, of what being in the mood really can be like."

"So, you think you're pretty good do you? What gives you that idea?"

"I dare say you will find out in due course, but just let me say there is something about me that no one in Nashville knows. However I reckon you just might find out in the not too distant future. Then we'll see who doesn't know which about what."

"Come on," she said. "I don't really know anything about you outside Highway65 I need to know. If we are starting to get closer then you should tell me these things. What's this big secret no one in Nashville knows about? You have to tell me now."

"OK. Let's sit in this park and I'll tell you. This is curious, me revealing secrets, very out of character. Maybe I'm starting to like you, or you're easy to talk to. I didn't even tell Juliette, but she has experienced the benefits."

"I was raised in Natchez," he started. "My father owned a number of businesses there. That's how come I got my business degree. My father insisted I get it. His idea was I would run his businesses, which I did for a while but I wanted to play music. Even today there is conflict between my father and me because of that."

"I've always been pretty small," he continued. "When I was at school I was one of the smallest in my class. Because I liked music I used to get bullied a fair bit. There was this one big kid who was worse than the others. One day he beat me up pretty bad.

This upset my father who thought I should be able to stand up to anyone even though I was only a little runt. Now it just so happened, dad owned an oriental restaurant in Natchez and it was very popular. The cook in this restaurant came from Okinawa and he was a karate grandmaster. I didn't know about him but my father did. Dad watched him practice and over the years Sensei Soken told Dad about his background. I found out by accident that he had similar problems to me. He had to leave Okinawa and came here because of a woman. He'd been working for my father for years, in fact he still is. Dad asked him to help me defend myself from these bullies.

Sensei didn't do this black belt sport karate you see today, this guy did the real ancient form hundreds of years old. It is a style which was from a time when karate was really life and death. It can be very vicious but there is a code that goes with it which is ingrained from the very first session that fighting is the last alternative in a conflict and should only be used in self defense. So Sensei Soken took me on as his Senpai or student. It only took me two weeks to learn enough to keep the bullies away. He was one mean slave driver. That's the thing with true karate. It is really a complete personal development and philosophy. The training covers all aspects of life. There was just so much. But I do owe him a great debt. He molded me into the person I have become. He expected I devote all my free time to karate but I fitted it around my music. That frustrated him. As part of the training I learnt terminology, acupressure points, acupuncture points, joints, body strengths and weaknesses the whole thing is a lifetime study. I was with him up until I left Natchez, for sixteen years. He still works me whenever I go home. Tough old nut he is, but amazing. He also taught me oriental massage, which is really useful and has lots of applications. Did you know there are points on the human body which if manipulated a certain way can kill a person, points that can give indescribable pain, there are other points that can be used for healing and there are other points that can give ecstatic pleasure?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Are you telling me you are a walking lethal weapon?"

"Of course I'm not. I just told you the code forbids that. It is only for self defense when there is no other option. Actually, running away is preferable to fighting. But can I handle myself? Yes. Am I afraid of anybody or any situation? No I'm not."

"This oriental massage with the ecstatic pleasure points…you know that?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh boy, are you going to be busy. No sleep for you tonight. I have some very big plans."

"Well, we are going to have to talk about that because now you have smashed the deal to smithereens. We are supposed to be platonic and if we start on that, it is impossible for us remain platonic. Arousal by this means is to a very high level and it is not good for you to be left at that point. I'm sure you realize what that would mean."

"I'm sure I understand. God but I love you so much. You never cease to amaze me. Maybe it's time we were completely honest with each other. I don't think the platonic thing is really going to work between us for very much longer."

"It looks like the rules are fast disappearing out the gate. My whole outlook has changed in just twenty four hours. I think now might be the time to wave the white flag and declare the platonic stage over. To be honest Kristen, the idea of you appeals to me very much. Do you think that love complaint might be contagious?"

"Well, how about that for a piece of good timing. It's right on lunch time. Let's head back to the hotel for a bite of lunch and a nice wine," Avery said.

"Lunch?" she said. "You have to be kidding. No time for lunch, we're going to do the massage thing."

"OK. We will do that after lunch," he said. "We will relax and have some lunch. We don't want you being impatient like Juliette used to be. You miss all the best stuff that way.

"Lucky for you I'm in charge," he continued. "I suppose though, seeing as this is your first time I should explain what will happen. Most importantly you will need to be relaxed otherwise your responses will be too fast to appreciate the true sensations. So, the first phase is a full body massage for an hour or so to relax you. You will find this very pleasant. The second stage is the arousal phase. There are pleasure centers all over the body and these will be stimulated in various ways until you reach your highest state of arousal and erotic tension. The duration of the phase will be determined by your responses but the sensations are very intense. You may have several lesser climaxes during this phase. Then we transition to the final stage where we will make love and this will continue until your complete release. That will also probably involve several climaxes but of a very intense nature."

"Please Avery, you have to stop this. Do you have any idea what that description just did to me?"

"Now you understand why we must make sure the stages are done correctly. At this point you are responding much too quickly. That is why we are having lunch. Hopefully this will relax you a little."

"Avery." She asked sheepishly.

"Yes Kristen."

"I'm going to be even more in love with you after this. Aren't I?"

"I'm afraid you won't be the only one with that affliction. This is as intimate as two people can get. Not only will they become physically attached they will become spiritually attached as well."

There are some ritual traditions that are part of the procedure. We will include them in what we do but I will explain as we go what they mean and how to participate correctly. Now I think we should go to the room because we will probably be in there all afternoon.

Avery spread a sheet on the floor. It was the only area in the suite that was suitable, the bed was too restrictive. Kristen was an almost perfect subject. She followed the rituals and understood the objectives. She was completely relaxed from her body massage almost trance like, in a state of bliss. She was so responsive to the second stage. Initially she asked how he could cause such responses but she soon just focused on the sensations and talking became pointless. Her responses became more and more intense and she abandoned herself to them until she became completely lost to the pleasure. Her clavicle, navel, armpit, her neck, and the fold of her elbow, even her feet, places she was barely aware of seemed alive for stimulation. Her breasts, her ears, they were so sensitive the slightest touch raised her off the floor. How she achieved orgasm from his caress and kissing of each of these two areas. Almost every part of her was awakened and alive. Occasionally reacting uncontrollably when he barely touched her, the simplest caresses bought violent responses. He then began the most exquisite torture. Repeatedly she would rise to the threshold of her peak but he would not allow her release. Each time he lowered her only to lift her to an even higher peak before being denied her release again. Her arousal under this technique became borderline unbearable reaching higher and higher levels until she was writhing on the sheet, thrusting her hips, trying in vain for some elusive connection, clutching for Avery to release her but he still continued his ministrations until she was crying and begging him for mercy. She reached a point where she actually had difficulty breathing. Then Avery released her. Four intense climaxes consumed her whole body, violent spasms pleasure almost beyond tolerance. The experience was just as intense for Avery as well. The nature of her releases caused him to climax twice. Afterwards she was exhausted. She could not speak, she could not stand. Her legs would not respond. She just lay on that sheet looking at Avery. She knew now what was meant when books talked of the depths of spiritual love. He spoke the truth; they were joined physically and spiritually. She had never felt such a measure of personal peace. If there was a god, surely he was with them now.

Avery rolled over next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. Leaning over he tenderly kissed her. "Well?"

"I don't believe that. I had never even dreamed that was possible but what I am feeling right at this moment is what truly amazes me."

"It doesn't amaze me. I'm sure I feel exactly the same way as well."

"That would mean you have a level of love for me that is almost beyond description because that is what I feel for you. You have me for life and beyond. You know what is truly amazing is that the whole experience was so profound the sensations I was feeling at some point ceased to be physical. They became such an overwhelming feeling of love. That through your caresses and kisses, love and patience became transferred as the essence and centre of me. I was completely surrendered to you."

"Well, it is dinner time. Would you like to get a few drinks at the bar?"

"That is impossible. I don't think I can walk, certainly not without some difficulty. I think we should call room service, get some wine and figure out food later. Right now you will need to help me take a shower."

"Lucky the architect designed them big enough for two."

"You know," Avery said. "There is nothing more relaxing than to be in a bathrobe, with a good wine and having the woman I love snuggling into me."

"This is going to change things now," he said. "A whole new situation exists between us. We both love each other…very much. Things will need to be discussed. However the first requirement I think is that you will never sleep in another bed unless I am in it with you. I guess it is also safe to say the platonic idea is definitely dead." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, let's talk about these changes. You know most of them will need to be done as they arise. But what do you reckon?"

"I don't know. I mean six hours ago I thought I was obsessed with another woman. She clouded my mind. Now I have never been clearer about anything in my life. She is behind me, my obsession is now you and that will be the case for a very long time. I thought I was in love before. I even thought I had my life's love. Now I have, you have overwhelmed me in the same way that you say I have overwhelmed to you. Right now I am still coming down. I'm not capable of planning anything at this point. We'll work it out though. We'll have something to talk about during the drive home."

She laughed at him, "I told you it worked."

"What worked?"

"The magic, you were history."

"Yep, your magic and my magic. Shall we call it a draw?"

"Hey, I just thought of something, you are going to need a name for your new child tomorrow. Got anything picked out?"

"Well if it's a boy that's easy. Deacon George Barkley"

"That sounds good. OK Deacon is your friend. What about George?"

"That's my father. We might have our differences but he was a good father and I do owe him. Maybe this way I can show him what he really means to me deep down."

"What about a girl?"

"Well that is a little trickier. I wanted a musical name for a girl or something close to it. I thought of Melody, but somehow it's not grabbing me. I don't mind Harmony, but I'm not sure it's a good Christian name. I did think of trying to find a musical term that would suit, but I can't find one that works, music is mostly written in Italian."

"I didn't know that."

"Well the Italians were the ones who developed the music notation system. So you get terms like moderato, lento, presto, allegretto, allegro see none of them work. Wait a minute, Allegro, means lively, happy. What about Allegra, that's pretty close and that's a girl's name. Allegra Harmony Barkley, what do you reckon? In fact, what about Allegra Harmony Elaine Barkley? What do you think?"

"Obviously Elaine is your mother. I like it. It's got a nice flow to it. She'll get 'Ali' for short and that's cute."

They arrived at the hospital, the next day, just a few minutes before Juliette was due to enter surgery. They were holding hands when Juliette saw them. "I told you she loved you," she said to Avery.

Juliette then addressed Kristen, "You've got to know I had him first and I used him. You're getting second hand goods you know." She had a self satisfied smug look she directed at Kristen. Avery was about to say something but Kristen just patted his arm and walked over to Juliette's bed.

She bent down beside Juliette's ear and said softly, "Yes Juliette I realize you are laughing at me but I would like you to know that I am still having trouble walking after what Avery did to me yesterday afternoon…all afternoon. So I want to thank you for passing him over because I'm the one who is laughing now." Kristen went back to Avery, took his hand and held it up against her breast where Juliette could see it. She raised her eyebrows at Juliette and gave her a cheeky smile.

Color was rising in Juliette's face. It took a few seconds for Kristen's remarks to register. "You bitch," she screamed, "I'm Juliette Barnes. No-body laughs at me, no-body. You hear me? Who do you think you are? I won't be talked to like that. You will apologize for that. You hear me? You don't laugh at me. You bitch…" Juliette was still ranting as the orderly pushed her bed down the corridor.

Avery gave Kristen's hand a squeeze. "Good one," he said. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

About thirty minutes later a doctor came into the waiting area, "Mr. Barkley?"

"Congratulations you have a baby girl."

Avery looked at his daughter, "She's beautiful," he said to Kristen.

"You have the details of the court order?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes we do. The baby will be discharged into your custody. We do have some procedures we need to carry out. You should be able to pick her up this time tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Well, looks like we have 24 hours to kill," Avery asked Kristen. "What would you like to do?"

"I wonder," she pressed his arm into her breast.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes please, again."

"Are you up for it? Are you sure?"

"I don't care if I can only crawl back to Nashville. You are going to be busy this afternoon."

"What about these things we need to discuss. When do you want to do that?

"Over lunch and driving home. You are booked up with other activities this afternoon. Well we can at least get the lunch discussion out of the way. What do you think should change?"

"Well, we have known each other for over six months so it's not as if we will find out anything new. We can make some informed decisions. What is new of course is this change in our relationship. I suppose what we need to decide is how that is going to effect us."

"That's the first thing," she said. "Given a choice I don't want to be apart from you. You're an essential part of my life. I would like you in it as much as possible."

"So are you suggesting we spend more time together or do you have something more than that in mind? Like maybe co-habitation."

"That's exactly what I have in mind. We have had an association for six months. I have no doubts whatsoever of our compatibility. Live together, yes. How do you feel about that idea?

"I agree. No problem, I can handle that."

"I don't think marriage should be ruled out in the future either when we think its right."

"I agree and it's better for the kids if the parents are married. I also think seeing as I only have an apartment and you have a house it would be better if I moved in with you. Should be better financially as well."

"Alright Mr. Barkley. Lunch is over. We can continue this discussion at a later point. Right now you and I are going to be seriously engaged in our suite and make sure we have a 'do not disturb' sign out."

The next day Kristen had a complaint. "Avery, my legs are still not working properly. Did you do anything different yesterday?"

"Did it feel like it?"

"I have no idea. Thinking in that state is impossible and I give up trying. I get lost because the feelings are so intense."

"I don't think anything was different but I don't have a set routine. I do what suits your responses. Maybe at this point, perhaps everyday is too much. Maybe you need a time to recover."

"Forget I said anything. If you think I'm going to miss that even for a day you're crazy. I'll live with walking in flat shoes. I've been a widow for a year. I have a lot of repressed feelings to release. You're the only man I've had since my husband died. The truth is I have only had two men in my life including you and that will be enough for me."

"I'm just going in to discharge the baby," he said when they arrived at the hospital. "I might see Juliette as well. I still reckon that Wentworth is up to something. I want to try and warn her. Are you OK with me doing that?"

"If you think she might be in trouble you should try and warn her. At least she will know where she can come for help and your conscious will be clear if she doesn't."

"Juliette?"

She had her back to him. She turned over and looked at him "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I know I have been upset with you the last few times we have met. Your behavior suddenly became so different. You are so aggressive now. I keep thinking maybe this Wentworth isn't the best influence for you. However I want you to know that despite what I have said, if you ever need me I will help you if I can. I really think you are going to need some help in the future. I don't trust Wentworth. I think he is up to something."

"You're just jealous of him and trying to upset me."

"Juliette, I don't think he even cares for you. He wants something you have."

"He does care for me," she spat. "What would you know?"

"Really? Has he been to visit since you were admitted in here?"

"He's been very busy." She suddenly sounded sheepish

"Busy is it? Well there you go. You hate my guts but I have been here twice. Think about what I said. See you later."

He had some paperwork to complete. He even registered the birth. Allegra Harmony Elaine Barkley. He was so proud writing that name for the first time.

He discharged his daughter.

Kristen was standing by the car, "Meet the family Ali. We have so much in front of us."

"Kristen?"

"Yes Avery."

"I'm going to ring my parents and tell them the news. Would you and Tiffany like a trip to Natchez as soon as we can? I want to introduce you, Tiffany and Allegra to them. How would you feel about that?"

"I'd like that but what about your karate instructor?"

"Sensei? He will love to see me. He'll make sure my entire stay there is as miserable as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma**

Characters borrowed from the television series Nashville**.**

**Chapter 4**

Juliette began drinking at 9.00 every morning and maintained it all day and most of the night. She suspected she could be classed as an alcoholic but it was a small price to pay to numb herself enough to suffer Wentworth's sick amusements. She recovered from the birth fairly quickly and from that time she was a forced to participate. This was her regular routine; spend most of the day drunk and most of the evening as well. It was the only way she could make her situation bearable. She could not refuse to be involved. A refusal bought a merciless beating with a horse riding crop until she submitted after which the beating would continue for a short time just to make sure she got the message.

She knew when she agreed to go to Wentworth's he was into some weird activities. She just expected it would be a little kinky, maybe some wife swapping or masochistic behaviour. The reality was far different. It was carried out on an almost daily basis. He seemed to have some sort of roster system as the people changed each day but the activities were the same. It seemed to her that every upper class sex deviant from Maryland and Washington was there. Wentworth was the president, for want of a better term, of a gathering of the vilest depravity, disgusting orgies, where both sexes participated in some of the most repulsive acts. Distorted, depraved activities the likes of which she had never dreamed of. Unnatural acts, things so revolting they made her vomit. When she became too disgusted to participate Wentworth would whip her with that crop until she submitted. Little wonder he was the leader, he was the most disgusting, actually sick, sadistic. He was so degenerate normal sex had no interest for him.

Something else Juliette discovered. Wentworth had some ulterior motive for getting her here and that became apparent when Olivia, Charlie's first wife joined in a week or so ago. When Wentworth proposed Juliette first join him he told her his divorce from Olivia was finalised. At the party a week ago, Olivia began mauling Juliette. "Hmm, I've wanted to do this since I caught you and Charlie after that polo match." Olivia purred, "Thank you Charlie, now you can watch while I finally get to enjoy her."

Juliette was very drunk but she managed to ask one question, "Olivia, why are you here? You and Charlie are divorced. He's going to marry me."

Olivia laughed, "My, my, aren't you naïve? We never got divorced. That was part of Charlie's plan. You are an extra benefit, my reward. I said I was fascinated with you and Charlie always gives me what I want." Juliette could not even find the will to resist. Doing so would bring on further whippings from Wentworth.

Being drunk was the only way she could cope with Wentworth, Olivia and her situation. However it did not take long before the effects of the alcohol were insufficient to kill her disgust. She started cocaine.

Despite being shunned by Wentworth he always made certain her cocaine and alcohol were readily available. Perhaps when she was under the influence it made her easier to control. The fact was; she was a prisoner and a slave, hidden in plain sight, part of the Wentworth household. The estate was effectively a fenced prison. Security patrolled the grounds confining her. She was trapped and terrified.

Immediately they returned from Washington Avery moved into Kristen's house. This family lifestyle was so contrasted from his earlier bachelor flat he could not believe what he had been missing. It became really obvious very early in the arrangement he made a very wise choice.

Rayna established a crèche at the highway65 offices and employed Kristen's mother, Susan, to look after both babies. This was doubly appreciated by both Kristen and her mother who was divorced and at last had a regular source of income. It also allowed Avery and Kristen to see their babies through the day and give them peace of mind to concentrate on their work.

Avery discussed a visit to his parents but Rayna asked him to postpone it for a few weeks. He had a backlog of work that needed to be finished. Zoe had a single that needed completion as well as Gunner and Scarlett with a duet single. 'The hole in the wall gang' still had two tracks to record for their new album and the production of that was becoming urgent. "Damn I just have too much on my plate," he complained.

In return Rayna promised Kristen, Susan and him two weeks leave to visit his parents.

He was talking to Kristen that night, "I have been thinking but I just feel so comfortable and right with us all here. When we meet my parents I would love to introduce you as my fiancé. What do you think, maybe a six month engagement that seem proper?"

"Avery, this is casual for a proposal. I'm sure you know there is a tradition to follow here."

"You mean the down on the knee thing. You want that?"

"Of course, every girl does."

"OK. Well tomorrow we'll go and buy a ring. As soon as we get that you get the formal proposal. That seem fair to you?"

"Yes it does, but right now there is something I want from you and I'm not waiting and it's non negotiable."

"Now, I wonder what that is?" he asked as she led him to the bedroom.

A few weeks later Avery was checking in with Rayna prior to visiting his parents. "Everything smooth and squared away?" Rayna asked.

"Yep and I'm really looking forward to getting home, but not half as much as my parents. They're dying to see their grandchildren. They want Tiffany, Kristen and Susan as part of the family. There will probably be lots of happy tears for a while. They have a huge reunion planned. This is the first time I've been home since I moved to Nashville.

"There is something I need to say to you Avery on behalf of my family," Rayna said. "We have just received the final annual company statements from the auditors. When you took over from me seven months ago this company had a debt of fifteen million dollars which would've destroyed us without you restructuring the company. We now show a net worth of thirty seven million dollars. You have done that. We are the fastest growing company in Nashville. We now have the resources to grow and expand our label. We have the pick of the new up and coming artists. My backlog in the music department with auditions, tours and functions is nearly as bad as yours. Almost every release we issue is a success. My family owes you a huge debt and we want to do something appropriate. We are thinking as you and Kristen are now engaged when you get back we are going to organize a function so we can demonstrate our appreciation."

"I thought a gold watch function was for twenty five years," he joked.

"Damn," Rayna picked up the joke. "I guess that's the end of that idea. It will have to be something else, maybe a case of beer."

Natchez is about an eight hour drive from Nashville. Kristen was being inquisitive about Avery's family. "Well you know all my family. Mom didn't have any brothers or sisters. My grandparents have both passed. I have no idea where my father is and besides, I don't really want to know him. He left mom with a three year old daughter for another woman, some twenty two year old. What we have here Mum, me and Tiffany is all there is. But your family sounds large. Parents, two siblings and a whole lot of relatives."

"Yes, tell me about it. I love them all but tomorrow you will find out what chaos really is. Family barbeques are a riot and they're all going to be at this one. They get to meet George and Elaine's grandkids, Avery's fiancé and Susan. More family additions, as if they don't have enough already. But I have to be honest I'm going to skite about my contributions."

"So what businesses does your father own. Your dad sounds like some kind of Natchez tycoon."

"Ok let's see, there is the restaurant but I told you about that one, he has a car dealership, a hardware store, a tyre store, he moves most of the freight in and out of Natchez, and a menswear store. But you will never guess his favourite, and he loves it. I'm sure when you see it you will as well. He lives on fifty acres and he runs a goat farm. Goats are the most unbelievable animals. They're just like dogs, very smart. He loves his farm and this trip I'm going to straighten things out between us. We need to talk and have for a long time."

"Avery, I hope that doesn't mean you will leave Highway65 for your father's businesses. Rayna would die, so would a lot of other people as well."

"No I'm not leaving Highway65. I've got this great assistant and I have no idea what I would do without her." Kristen grabbed his arm and held it to her cheek. "No I'm going to talk some sense into him. He needs to understand he is getting up near sixty. He has enough money to last him five lifetimes. He should liquidate some businesses and retire. Why does he want me there? Does he want to keep working and still be pulling a salary when he's eighty? No, he should liquidate and retire. He can keep maybe the farm and one other for the interest but he needs to put his heels up. So does mom. He wants me to run his businesses again? Well there, that's how I would run them."

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"Well, I'll probably have to beat him over the head with the idea for a few days, but yes I think he will. Especially when he realises he will have the free time to come to Nashville and visit us."

It was mid afternoon when they arrived at Avery's home. Avery's parents were delighted to see them.

"Kristen, it's wonderful to meet you. Please if you're comfortable with it just call us mom and dad. It'll be official in a few weeks in any case and we are so looking forward to have you in the family."

"Susan, you as well. We want you as part of the family, like the sister I never had."

"These of course are the grandchildren. Tiffany and Allegra."

"This is the most wonderful day I can remember for a long time," Elaine said as she lifted Allegra from her basket.

"Don't be shy dad," Avery said and passed Tiffany to him. "You have to get used to this as well."

"By the way son," George said. "You have someone who is looking forward to having you back."

Kristen looked across where George indicated and saw a small oriental man with a stern look on his face. As soon as Avery saw him he drew himself up to his full height, clasped his left hand over his right fist at chin height and bowed his head. "Sensei," was all Avery said in greeting.

George moved over next to Kristen. "Did you know Avery is a karate Rokudan?"

"I knew he did karate but I don't know what Rokudan means."

"It means you should never try to fight him. That's his Grandmaster. You should watch these two, they are unbelievable but fascinating."

"Sensei," Avery said. "Kristen, my fiancée."

The small man extended a hand towards her. Avery said, "Give him your hand."

The small man took her hand, bowed his head and touched her hand to his forehead. "He likes you and is very respectful of you," Avery said. The small man released her hand, stepped back and bowed to her again. Kristen felt honoured.

The small man addressed Avery. "Tomorrow," and held up six fingers.

Avery dropped to his haunches still with his hands clasped. He held out four fingers.

"Training starts at six in the morning," George told Kristen. "Avery is asking for four hours. If they train for six he will miss the start of tomorrow's welcoming."

The Sensei stepped forward and hit Avery quite solidly with the heel of his hand to Avery's forehead. He held out six fingers again.

Avery again held out four. The Grandmaster turned his back to Avery, folded his arms and grunted. He held this position for a good minute. He turned back to Avery and held out five fingers. Avery bowed his head in acknowledgement.

George whispered to Kristen. "They have agreed to five hours that was bound to happen. Soken is very traditional but he is reasonable. He just needs to show he's the boss. You should watch them. They'll be on the front lawn."

The Grandmaster lifted Avery to his feet. He seized two handfuls of Avery's shirt just inside the shoulders and jerked Avery as if bracing him. He only uttered one word, "Domo."

Next morning Kristen sat on the front porch and watched them train. George sat beside her and explained the different stages, exercises, drills and sparring. "They move so fast and look so serious," she said. "That sparring looks like they are really fighting and trying to hurt each other."

"They are, but they will stop short of full application. They are both very highly trained and very good. Soken is a Grandmaster, back in Okinawa he would be treated with the greatest respect." Just then Soken seized Avery in an arm lock and threw him to the ground. Avery hit the ground three times with the palm of his hand. "That's a submission," George said. "Soken won that point. They treat it like a competition, most points at the end wins. Avery has never beaten him, he gets very close though. There's not much between them."

"Avery told me Soken left Okinawa because of a woman."

"Yes, he fell in love with a woman above his station and she loved him as well. She was promised to a rival chieftain but refused to marry him because of her love for Soken. Soken became hunted by both her father's and the chieftain's family and was forced to leave otherwise they would have killed him. So he's been working for me for over twenty five years, he's very loyal and a great friend to Avery.

After training Avery gave her a brief tour of the farm. "You know goats are amazing creatures. We keep fifty Saneen Goats as a milking herd and one hundred Angora goats for their fleece. That fleece is mohair wool, it isn't cheap. I haven't been home for two years but watch this." He made a shrill whistle and called "Mitzi."

A white goat broke from the herd at the other end of the paddock and came up to them at a full gallop. When the goat got to Avery, she was nuzzling him and making little goat noises, obviously delighted to see him. "This is Mitzi she was my pet goat when I was here. I haven't been home for over two years but as you see she remembers me. Goats are very smart."

The afternoon welcoming was a blur for Kristen. So many people she was introduced to them all but could only remember Avery's brother and sister, Peter and Gloria. However she delighted in Avery being beside her, he said he would show her off and he made his pride in her obvious.

By the time they left for Nashville Kristen felt a true part of Avery's family. So much had been achieved. Avery's father had finally seen the wisdom of Avery's idea. He would keep the restaurant; Soken virtually ran it in any case, and the farm. The reunion of Avery and his father and the settling of their differences were of major importance for the entire family. The undercurrents had been dissolved, they were one complete unit and Kristen and Susan were a part of it. It was so rewarding to have a sense of belonging, something she never truly had in her entire life.

The drive to Nashville was uneventful until Avery's hands free car phone activated.

"You have a call from, Emily, answer or ignore?" It said in a metallic, artificial voice.

"Answer," Avery said. "Emily? This is a surprise. What are you ringing me for?"

"Avery. Thank God I reached you. I have been getting out of range messages for over an hour."

"I'm in a car heading back to Nashville. We must have gone through some network drop outs. What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you'll help but I know this might be awkward for you. I asked Glenn first but he said contact you. You would be her only hope. It's Juliette."

"Juliette? I don't know what I can do. She seems to have developed a major dislike for me of late. I doubt she will want me involved."

"I expected you would be like that but please Avery. I think she might be in a lot of trouble. She has no-one close, no family, only you. If you don't help Avery I don't know what she will do." Avery looked at Kristen and she indicated he should help. "Emily, tell me what's happened."

"Did you see that article in the paper last week about Charles Wentworth?"

"Emily, I've been back in Natchez for two weeks. Looking at papers is too much like work. No I haven't seen a paper for a fortnight. What was it about?"

"Apparently Charles Wentworth is the subject of a large IRS investigation.

"Damn!" Avery said. "Well that sure fills in a lot of the questions I had, the snake."

"Yes well that's not all," Emily continued. "Juliette rang me a few days ago to find out what to do. Her bank had rung her and told her she needed to make a credit card payment because there were insufficient funds in her account to cover the outstanding balance. Avery that is the working account; there is never less than a million dollars in it. The bank said they required at least the minimum payment. There's still more. Juliette asked me to live in her house while she is away. This morning I was contacted by a Nashville Realtor and told the house was being put on the market and I had to vacate in twenty four hours. Avery, Juliette paid nearly two million dollars for this house. They are selling it for less than one million. She is also desperate and terrified. She is being treated terribly there they are all sick, perverted she said."

"Alright Emily I'll help. It never occurred to me Wentworth would be after Juliette's money. I thought he had billions but apparently not. If he's under an IRS investigation they already know he's guilty. The investigation is to see how much money the IRS can collect. Juliette is about to pay Wentworth's tax bill by the looks of it. He must be close to broke. If he had any money he would have been paying his taxes. Now, as far as the house goes, the occupant is supposed to get a month's notice. Tell that realtor you are not moving and no inspections while you are there. We should be able to save her house. I'll be back in Nashville in about two hours. I'll pick you up and we will go to Wentworth's and get Juliette out of there. Can you do a few things for me in the meantime? First, see if Wentworth has changed any of Juliette's bank access codes by trying to access her accounts. If you can get in, try and change the passwords. Ring Juliette and let her know help is on the way. Better not mention me though."

"Well that has sure answered a lot of questions about Wentworth," he said to Kristen. "It's obvious now why he went for her. She's about the easiest clip in the entire country. She's got a lot of money but does not understand one iota of finance. She relied on Glenn and Emily to look after that for her. As soon as Wentworth got her manager's job he got control of her money. I can guarantee you he has fleeced her for the lot. I knew something bad was going to come out of this. We are left in damage control now, just seeing what we can salvage out of this shambles. Plus god only knows what kind of a mess she's going to be in after having spent all this time with them. Thank god the baby was alright."

"Hopefully," Kristen said, "She won't be too bad. It's only been six or seven weeks since the baby was born."

"Unfortunately with Juliette there is no moderation," he said. "She can do a lot of damage to herself in that time."

Kristen decided to take the trip to get Juliette with Avery and Emily. An extra pair of hands may be useful. There was one piece of good news. Emily said Wentworth had not altered any of the bank access codes. She was able to change the passwords on all of them and shut him out. She was despondent about the usefulness of her actions. The funds had been cleared from all accounts right down to every credit card which had been drawn to its limit. Periodically Emily burst into tears for Juliette. "How will she manage?" Emily asked.

"There are a couple of things that even if Wentworth found them he would not be able to use them. We might be able to give her a reasonable amount plus save her house. She'll be OK while we see what we can organize in her future."

About ten minutes from Wentworth's Emily rang Juliette to organize access through the security at the front gate. They were passed though and drove up to the front door of the mansion. Juliette and Wentworth were on the front patio.

"Make your visit quick," Wentworth said. "Juliette is busy."

"This is no visit Wentworth. I've come to pick her up and get her away from your money grubbing claws. While I'm at it I want all her paper work, computers, credit cards, invoices and anything else concerning her business activities. I know what you've been up to you thieving bastard and it will stop right now."

"Is that so?" Wentworth gloated. "I'm not giving them to you. What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm giving you fair warning. Don't tangle with me. You will either give me what I ask or you will be eating all your thanksgiving dinners through a straw."

"You've got a big mouth Barkley seeing as I have three guards. Four to one odds Barkley, not good for you," Wentworth said and addressed the guards. "Kick the shit out him and throw him out."

He reached for Juliette, "You get back inside."

"Juliette, go to Kristen. I'll take care of this." Avery commanded.

Kristen saw what happened next but it was so fast she wasn't absolutely sure what happened. Avery grabbed Wentworth's wrist before he touched Juliette. In one motion he bent the arm, dislocated his elbow and drove a punch into Wentworth's jaw. The force of the blow broke Wentworth's jaw in two places and dislocated his jaw from its socket. He collapsed, half his face was hanging off.

The first guard that reached Avery received a side chop to the throat. He went down without making a sound. The second guard received a kick to the groin and a second kick to the front of his knee. Kristen actually heard the joint separate. The final guard rushed at Avery who caught his arm and used his momentum to put him on the ground. Avery then stretched his arm straight back and dislocated his shoulder.

"Juliette," Avery said. "Do you know where Wentworth has your business information?"

"In his office just inside the front door I think." A search found all the information, contracts and computers. They loaded the car. Avery's four antagonists where still strewn on the ground.

Kristen said as they drove out, "My god Avery, your father said you were very good but that was an understatement. That's the sort of thing you only see in movies. Looks like Wentworth will be spending a fair amount of Juliette's money in the hospital."

"Actually," Avery said. "He got me angry with what he did to Juliette. The hospital may not be able to completely fix that. He will probably have trouble with that injury for the rest of his life. One thing is for certain though, his recovery will be about as miserable as Juliette's stay with him was."

Juliette was sobbing into Emily's shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me Emily. I was so terrified in there. What they made me do and what they did to me. I wanted to kill myself but they made sure I couldn't."

"Juliette, you really need to thank Avery and Kristen. I asked them to help. They were the one's who did it all."

Juliette said nothing Avery thought out of embarrassment. "Perhaps we should just start off low key," he thought

"It's good to see you Juliette, it's been a while."

"Yes thank you Avery. It has been a while."

"We'll get you home and settled in and see what we can do about getting you sorted out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Karma**

Most characters borrowed from the television series Nashville.

**Chapter 5.**

Juliette started crying in despair. "I don't know what I can do. He transferred all my money into his accounts. I tried to stop him but he drew up a new management contract that gave him full control over everything I had. I stupidly trusted him and signed it. He told me yesterday he sold my house. He said I was living with him and I wouldn't need it any more. He has taken everything. I have been so stupid."

"Well there's one good thing," Avery said. "He didn't sell your house. We stopped that so there's a plus right there. Don't give up just yet Juliette. Tonight we will drop you and Emily at your house and tomorrow I will come over and we can sort through this and see where you stand."

"Avery," Juliette said between sobs. "I am so sorry for what I did. I was so awful towards you and Kristen too. I don't deserve you people."

"Hey, Juliette you're our friend. The fact that part of you is a train wreck doesn't change that. However I will admit this is the worst one you have made but you are our friend faults and all and we love you. And never forget we look after our friends."

"If you're Avery's friend then you're my friend as well," Kristen added.

Her crying intensified, "I am so sorry. I have treated both of you so badly. Please can you forgive me?"

"That goes without saying Juliette."

Next day Avery could see Juliette was not well. She seemed to be agitated, her eyes were sunken and her skin very pale. "Juliette when you were at Wentworth's what were you taking? You drank a lot didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I have to be honest Juliette, you do not look good. What else were you using?"

"Nothing."

"Juliette, you know I can read you like a book. You can't lie to me. Do you still have any because you look like you've used something this morning? Don't make me search your purse and luggage"

"Please it was the only way I could cope there. It was so terrible, you can't imagine. I started cocaine."

"OK. You know you will have to go into rehab. You are still a Highway65 artist and I'd like you back at work as soon as you can. But you'll have to be clean if you're going to do that."

"If you say so Avery I'll do anything you want."

Avery started sorting through Juliette's accounts they brought from Wentworth.

Suddenly, Juliette sat on the couch beside him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much."

"Just wait a moment Juliette. We need to get something clear here. When I say I love you, I do, but as a friend. I've had to make a lot of changes. I have a daughter, our daughter and I have a family because Kristen has a daughter as well. I am completely devoted to them. You must understand I love Kristen with everything I have, she is a wonderful woman. We are getting married in three months. The things that were between you and I have changed now."

Instantly Juliette was heartbroken, it was all over her face. "Married?" she said breaking into tears, she left the room.

She returned after about ten minutes still with tears on her cheeks. "Married," she said again. "I really have wrecked everything. If I wasn't so stupid I'd be the one marrying you."

Juliette moved back to the other couch as Avery continued through her accounts. It took over an hour for him to finish. "Well, he cleaned out most of it but not everything. There are some small amounts scattered around but the big news is that precious metal purchase I had you make last year. Even if he'd found it he couldn't touch it. It's secured in the Perth Mint in Australia. Twenty five kilos of gold, that's worth over a million dollars and you're the only person who can access it. When you want to cash it you only need to contact the mint and they'll transfer the money where ever you want. I know you've lost over fifty million but at least you have a base we can work off."

"We? You mean you and me?"

"Yes! We! You don't think I'm going to abandon you do you? Of course I'm not. I'm going to help you get back on your feet. Now there is something else we need to check on back at the office. That album we made before the Wentworth business started. It's still selling pretty well. You should have some royalties due on that. I'll go and check it out. There is more good news; you still have the recording studio, all the touring equipment, the trucks and your bus. The plane is gone I'm sorry to say, but you couldn't afford it now in any case. It looks like we got you out of there just in time."

She put her arms around him and began to cry. "Hey, it could be a lot worse. You're going to be ok," he said.

"No, that isn't what I'm really worried about because I know I'll be safe with you. I'm crying about what I did. Why I didn't listen to you. Why I let the thought of having a baby scare me. I should have realised everything would have been fine with you, in fact you told me exactly that when you said being a father and having a family appealed to you. I was so stupid, you told me that as well. I made a terrible mistake and because I had betrayed you a second time I knew you would never be able to trust me enough to take me back. I knew back when you said you would take the baby that eventually you would find someone else and they would have the life that would have been mine, if I only had the courage to listen to you. Now I have seen it, your family and soon, your marriage I never realised how much it would hurt me to witness. That's why I am crying because I don't know what I am going to do without you. I'll be alone again and worse, I have lost you."

"Well, it's not that bad. You'll still have about eighty percent of me."

"Before I had all of you that twenty percent I have lost I am going to miss terribly."

"Look right now we are working on your money. We need to get into Highway 65 and see if you have any in there. Then I'm going to book you into de-tox and get you off this cocaine. The sooner we get that done the sooner you get back to your old self."

At the Highway 65 offices Avery left Juliette with Rayna and went to see Mick. "How about that," he said when he returned. "There were two cheques for you totalling just short of a half million dollars. We've got a bit out of this wreckage. Things are a lot better than you thought they were"

"You two had much of a chat?" he asked.

"We've just been catching up on some lost time," Rayna said

"I hate to break up this friendly party with work but I've got a few ideas we should get going on," he said. "I think the market would be primed for another Juliette album. That one we did last year is still going Ok but it is starting to get on its last legs. So, first up we need to get Juliette into de-tox and off the cocaine. Now you haven't sung for over a year so your voice will need work. We'll book you a voice coach to retrain your voice. In the meantime we'll get to work on some new material for the new album. By the time we have enough material written Juliette's voice should be back like new. Then we can record and organize tours."

"Avery, you certainly don't waste any time," Juliette said. "I think you might be a slave driver."

"No Juliette, that's where you are wrong," Rayna said. "It's simply a matter of being organized to take advantage of the opportunities not flogging everyone to death. Avery likes to keep ahead of things and you will enjoy a huge financial benefit because of that."

"We need you to pack some gear for the de-tox centre but first I'll just check with Kristen and see if there is any going on."

Juliette was surprised to see Avery walk up to Kristen and give her an extended sensual kiss. "Hmm, been missing you," he said affectionately and hugged her.

"I was starting to get lonely," Kristen replied.

"Casual office I see," Juliette said.

"Hi Juliette," Glenn said. "You'll get used to it, everyone else is."

"Glenn is here to see you about some band options. He needs to know which way you'd like to go," Kristen said. "Mick needs to see you. He's trying to sort out the company portfolio and he's undecided between a few alternatives."

"Glenn, can we please make a time for tomorrow, will that suit?"

"Kristen, can we please give Mick a time tomorrow as well. I need to get Juliette to rehab now."

"Juliette, maybe you might like to re-hire Glenn as your manager. He's doing great for our band," Avery suggested

"That sounds good. Can we have a chat when I get back on deck Glenn?"

"Sure, looking forward to it," Glenn said.

Avery gave Kristen another extended kiss, "see you tonight.

Avery took Juliette to her house where she packed for her two weeks in rehab. He was sitting on the couch on her balcony when she came out.

"We wrote a lot of music out here," she said sitting opposite him. "Do you think we ever will again?"

"Sure, of course we will. What gives you doubts about that?"

"Because I know I've lost you Avery and I can't bear the thought of not having your love. From the minute I saw you when you came to pick me up at Wentworth's I realized how much I loved you, how much I'd missed you and how much I needed you. What you have done for me in just the day I've been home proves that to me."

"Hey, it's not that bad. I told you we're still friends. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your friend."

"I know you are my friend and I know you love me as a friend. But there is a chasm dividing the love between friends and the love we had. I will never know that level of love again and I don't think I can bear the thought of that."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that as good as it was, it was not right for us? Maybe we were only meant to be friends. Each time we tried for more we failed."

"We didn't fail. I was the one who failed. That first time I was weak. I'd had too many failed promises in the past. I couldn't recognize the real thing when I had it. I had not learned to believe in us. I suppose I still hadn't learnt that lesson the second time either. The thought of having a baby scared me so much. I had no idea how to raise a child and I didn't want to fail like my own mother had. I didn't want it but I knew you would. I was weak again. I gave up on us and went with Wentworth as my only way out."

"But that's the point Juliette. It doesn't matter who was at fault or why. The fact is we weren't strong enough to hold together. The reasons or doubts are only products of the fact our relationship wasn't strong enough. Perhaps we should face the possibility that we are only meant to be friends. I really believe now if we were together something would happen in the future that would cause another upset. We are destined to be friends and no more than that."

"I know now where I was at fault. You were strong enough; I was the one with doubts and weakness. I must have hurt you so badly. That was so wrong of me. You were concerned for me. Caring for us, our baby and trying to convince me what I needed to do. I ignored you.

"You did hurt me Juliette. You hurt me far more than you can imagine, and you were so vicious and callous about it. You wanted to kill our daughter. She had done nothing to deserve that. You hurt me so badly that I had to throw myself into that CEO position at Highway65 I just devoted myself to it one hundred and ten percent. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for that. Actually, I do know, I would have absolutely lost it. Probably I would have cracked up completely. That job kept me sane. I was still hurting just as bad six months afterwards and I really had no-one in support. Kristen saved me. She became a friend exactly when I needed one. She just loved me so unselfishly. Just wanted to love me and did not expect me to love her. She gave me all of herself and expected nothing in return. She just wanted that I would let her be there to help me because it hurt her to see me in pain. I just came to see how kind and good a person she was and I came to love her. She is a wonderful person with a deeply loving heart. She is devoted to me and I am devoted to her. She is just so absolutely right for me."

"The fact is though Juliette," he continued. "You have a lot more issues on your plate that need urgent attention. You need to get though this rehab. Then we need get your finances sorted out, get new material written and get your career back on track. After that then you can look at the other issues."

Juliette managed her way through rehab and proudly announced she was never using cocaine again. Her alcohol problem may not have been as successful however. Avery had organized a vocal coach for her and she was to gradually increase her workload training her voice until it reached her full range and strength.

Writing music with her was a workload that exceeded his capacity. That had to be done after hours such were the demands on his time, not just by her but the rest of the company. Kristen carried a lot of the executive workload but she was stretched as well. Juliette was slowly becoming more demanding and he began to suspect it was an attempt to minimise his time with Kristen.

He needed to limit her demands on his time. He really needed to make time for Kristen, not that she complained but he needed her, he missed her and he wanted her. "I think we should organize some writing time for you with Gunner and Deacon. That will put a different feel into you album."

"Please don't do that Avery. You are the one who knows me and my music the best. I've written with Deacon before and I tried also with Gunner but the results are nowhere near what we achieve together. Besides I need you near me, I can't help myself. I need you. You are all I have. I am alone except for you."

"I've told you Juliette. I'm always here for you. You can rely on me and I'll always help you as much as I can. But don't forget Emily or Glenn. They both care for you very much. Keep up your contact with them."

"It's not what I mean Avery. I dream about you every night. I fantasize both of us together. I am so desperate I would be your mistress."

"Juliette, you have to get over this. You have to understand, I don't need you that way, what we used to have is gone. I didn't plan for that to happen but that's how it worked out and I think it's for the best. We are meant to be friends don't try to force anymore because it isn't there. I love Kristen. I will help you however I can but it will be within the limits of friendship. Now I'll organize Gunner to come and write with you. I need to keep up with what is happening with the company. Gunner's a good writer; he'll work well with you and keep in contact with Emily and Glenn, they can help you as well."

A few days later he was checking on the coming week's recording schedule when Rayna rang asked if he could call past her office. "Avery, we may have a problem on the horizon. Juliette's voice is not coming up as quickly as we hoped. The vocal coach thinks she may have lost it."

"What are you saying Rayna? You want me to see if can either help or assess her?"

"Can you? You might be the magic we need here."

"You're asking a bit Rayna. I'm starting to spread myself pretty thin since she has come back. There are a lot of other people here that need my help as well as her. I am responsible for a company at the end of the day. However, what makes her worse is she has romantic intentions. I've told her I'm not interested. However she won't accept it so I'm trying to cut back on my contact with her. If I do this she'll think I'm responding to her advances. That just creates more problems I don't need. What happens if her voice doesn't come up?"

"I'll give her a writer's position. She's still a good songwriter."

"Look, I'll be honest here. Until she accepts the reality of our association I don't want to do this."

"I expected that but what I am asking is, will you?"

"Damn Rayna. This is stretching the friendship a bit here but if I say no you'll only pull the old company loyalty trick. Ok I'll do it but I'm cutting back more on my writing with her."

"Well try not too much of a cut back there either. You two are the best writing team we have."

"There is a limit Rayna. I'll put her on a writing timetable then. She can write and I'll call on her a couple of times a week and review what she's done. I've got to get her under some kind of manageable control. Something's got to give here and it's not going to be my marriage."

"I'm pleased you bought that up. There is a function organized for you for six thirty Friday night at the Bluebird. I am expecting you and Kristen to be there."

"Ok Rayna we'll be there. Now I'd better go back, see about Juliette's vocals and fight off more of her advances. Being the object of a woman's lust is not all it's cracked up to be."

"I've just been told I need to look into your vocal training," he asked Juliette. "So how's it been going?"

"I'm having a little trouble with my range. I can't get as high as I used to and I'm having some trouble sustaining long notes."

"Maybe, before we try anything we should get you to a doctor and have an examination."

The doctor's diagnoses was not what Avery or Juliette wanted to hear. "She does have an extended history of substance abuse, particularly alcohol. Unfortunately that can have a dehydrating effect on the throat and singing can cause problems in that condition. However it may be her use of cocaine was the ultimate culprit. That can cause a variety of negative effects vocally and that seems to be the case here. My knowledge in this area is limited. She will need someone who is much more informed. I'm going to refer you to an excellent Ear, Nose and Throat specialist. I'm sure that is your best course and he will know the best action to take."

"These cases can be difficult to predict," the specialist said. "Sometimes they will respond to treatment and sometimes the damage is not reversible and may even deteriorate further. However first we must take the most optimistic approach. I have outlined some breathing exercises for you and some medications. It is important you strictly follow all treatments. Definitely no singing and keep your voice use to a calm talking level. We'll make a follow up appointment in a month and reassess you then."

Back in the car on the way home Juliette began to cry. "One month, Avery I may never sing again. What will I do?"

"Look, he did say that these types of cases can respond to treatment. You have to be positive and expect the best."

"But it may not. What will I do then?"

"Well, looking at the absolute worst case scenario, suppose the damage is permanent and you can't sing again. You are still a great song writer so you will always have that and I know Rayna will put you on staff as a writer."

"What about you Avery. Will you write with me? I always do my best writing when we team together."

"Yes, we can get some time together. I was thinking that you could write on your own for most of the time and I could come and see you a couple of times a week and we could review what you have done.

"Only a couple of times a week?" she began to cry. "Avery twice a week will not be enough. I need to see you much more than that. You are all I have."

"Juliette, you must understand I am responsible for the entire company. There are over fifty people here who also need my help and direction. There is only one of me. It is impossible for me to give you more than that. You have Emily and Glenn. Besides you should go to more functions. You are bound to meet people there you like. Even a new boyfriend, there are plenty of guys who like you."

Juliette was beginning to feel despondent. To be so limited in her contact with Avery was going to be almost unbearable. "Avery, I have been with so many guys I have lost count and I only once found someone who I knew was right for me. That was you. I will never find another one like you. A girl only gets one opportunity like this in a lifetime. You were supposed to be the one for me and I am asking you to forgive me."

"Juliette there is no question of me forgiving you. I've told you before I have already done that. You think I am the right guy for you? Well, I know Kristen is the right girl for me. I have absolutely no doubt and that is why I'm marrying her in a couple of weeks. I really believe you and I are meant to be friends, even good friends but we are not meant to be a couple. You need to accept this and go find the guy who is right for you."

"Avery, I can't do that. I love you too much and I will for the rest of my life. I have made such a mess of what we had. I betrayed and destroyed us. You say you have forgiven me but I cannot forgive myself. What I have done will be like rats eating at me forever."

Avery took Juliette home. "I'll come past in a couple of days and we can go over any music you have written. By the way, there is a Highway65 function at the Bluebird Friday night. It starts at 6:30. You should come along. It will be a good chance to relax and have a good time. See you there?"

"OK Avery, I'll see you there."

The entire Highway65 staff and artists were at the Friday night party. Rayna announced that the function was for everyone to show Avery their appreciation for what he had done for the company and the debt everyone owed him. There were instruments on stage and the best artists in Nashville were in the crowd. The bar was open and so was the kitchen. Highway65 was picking up the tab so there were no excuses for fun and music all night.

Avery, Kristen, Rayna and Deacon had a table right in the front. Juliette asked if she could join them. "There are so many new artists here I hardly know anyone," she said. "Go away for a few months and every thing changes."

Deacon got up on the stage. "OK let's get this party started. He called his full band, Hole in the wall gang, on stage. They played a thirty minute bracket to very enthusiastic applause after each song.

When they came back to the table Kristen gave Avery an extended kiss. "You guys are so good," she said.

"You're only saying that because you're my fiancé. After we get married then you can tell the truth," Avery joked.

One of Highway65's newer artists, Evan Ryder took the stage with his band and asked if Avery could join them on piano. "Looks like it'll be a busy night," he said.

After the bracket Avery invited him to their table, "Evan I think you know most everyone here except Kristen Redmond, my fiancée and you'd know who this lady is even if you haven't met her, Juliette Barnes."

Evan sat next to Juliette, "Howdy Miss Barnes can I just say I've a very high regard for you. You're an outstanding artist."

"Thank you, umm Evan was it?"

"Would you care to dance Miss Barnes?"

Avery could see by her reaction Juliette was about to refuse. He got in first, "Of course she would Evan. You both go and have a good time."

Both Rayna and Kristen looked at him disapprovingly. "Avery," Kristen said.

"What?" Avery shrugged. "You should try having her throw herself at you every time you see her. I swear that woman comes in heat whenever she gets near me. Maybe she'll get itchy for Evan."

Much to Avery's disappointment Evan and Juliette were only on the dance floor for one song. His scheme backfired because when they got back to the table Juliette took the seat next to him. He decided to try the same trick and danced with Kristen. When he returned he took a seat away from Juliette. Juliette then had another dance with Evan and seated herself next to Avery again. Avery gave up playing musical chairs.

"So the big day is tomorrow fortnight. Where are you getting married?" Rayna asked.

"Thank you Rayna," Avery whispered to himself. Open a topic that will remind Juliette of reality. "The West End United Methodist Church at three in the afternoon. Everyone at Highway65 has got an invitation. In fact they're going to be the bride's party because Kristen has very few relatives. I have them in droves. It will be a pretty fair sized wedding with all my lot coming."

Later in the evening Rayna took the stage. "We have come to the formal part of the evening which if you didn't know we are recognizing the outstanding results Avery Barkley has achieved for Highway65. When I started this company I had a vision of giving young artists a recording label that would allow them to freely express themselves. This was all well and good except for one thing. I was terrible at running a company. We found out, completely by accident, that Avery was highly qualified in business management and also had previous experience with his family businesses. In a very smart company decision I relinquished my position as CEO in favour of Avery. As you know I am now president of the music division.

In the time Avery has been here he has turned this company into the fastest growing business in Nashville. We have gone from having a net worth of minus fifteen million dollars to today where we stand at plus thirty seven million dollars. He has saved this company and from a corporate level we wish to recognize his results. Avery Barkley on behalf of Highway65 I would like to inform you that from today you are a member of the company board and a ten percent shareholder in the Highway65 label. We want to give you the incentive to keep up these results. Now Mick apologizes for going behind your back on this one but he was following my orders. He arranged for our brokers to draw the necessary certificates and I take great pleasure in presenting them to you."

"Thank you Rayna and the owners of Highway65. This is completely unexpected and a true honour. This is a fantastic company to work for and it's an absolute pleasure to come in here very day. But I'm afraid you are giving me far too much credit here. The reason we have got these results is because the fantastic group of people we have here. They are the ones who really make things happen and they deserve full recognition, I would like to thank you all for your efforts and results," Avery responded.

"Now don't sit down just yet," Rayna continued. "I'd like Kristen to join us up here because this involves both of you." Kristen came onstage looking decidedly nervous. Even though she was a former Miss USA finalist she was very unaccustomed to being in front of an audience. Avery took her hand in support. "Now," Rayna continued. "Everyone knows these two lovebirds are getting married in two weeks." A raucous cheer went up from the crowd. "So this is the second part of tonight's festivities. This is from my family to demonstrate our gratitude for what you have done for us and in some way go toward what you have given us."

"As has been published in the media," Rayna continued," it is no secret that my family are the sole beneficiaries of Lamar Wyatt's estate. We have decided that we want to share a small part of this estate with a couple of our dearest friends. With complete agreement with all the family we arranged for the executors to adjust the distribution of the estate. We had an item excluded from the estate and transferred into the names of Avery and Kristen Barkley. Slight assumption there but we reckoned it was a good bet. We want this to stay in the family and we regard you both as our extended family. So, as your wedding present from my entire family I would like to present to both of you free and clear title to Lamar Wyatt's house."

"I'm speechless," Avery said. "I don't know what to say or how to thank you. On behalf of myself and Kristen we appreciate this more than we can say. Thank you." He was visibly upset. He left the stage and out onto the street. He heard Kristen say something to the crowd as he went though the door but did not understand her. He was physically shaking with emotion, pacing up and down the street outside the Bluebird.

Juliette came out to see how he was. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not," he said. "Someone just gave Kristen and me the best house in Nashville. It's worth millions. It'll take me a week to adjust to this."

"I'm happy for you. Who would have dreamed you would have all this in front of you?" Juliette said.

Kristen came outside looking for him, "I managed to finish the thank you speech for you. My god Avery, what is happening to us? That house is unbelievable. We will have such a great life there and so will our daughters. What a fantastic place to raise a family. You are the best husband a girl could wish for, I love you so much. Have you accepted the idea yet?

"No I haven't, not really."

"Well that's alright because I have something in mind for you when we get home and I guarantee it will give you a new mental focus." She gave him a very long and sensual kiss. "You have no idea how much I love you," she said.

"You are insatiable. Don't you ever think of anything else between us?"

"Of course I do but I can have my recreations. You have your music and I have you. I'm allowed my playtime and guess who my favourite toy is?"

Just then Kristen noticed Juliette and realised she must have overheard their conversation. "Oh, hi Juliette," she said and led Avery back into the restaurant.

Juliette stayed in the street a stab of pain hit her in the heart. "There is going to be no end to this torture," she thought. "Someone or something is making me pay a terrible price for what I have done." Tears ran down her cheeks.

A few days later Avery called on Juliette to review her song writing.

"I was hoping we could work on something together," she said. "I can't seem to get any inspiration on my own."

"OK, what are your ideas? What you would like to write about?"

"I don't know, everything in my mind is so tragic," she said. "Please Avery I am not handling this well. I know you're going to marry Kristen. I know I can never have you and I only have myself to blame. I thought I could grow past this, move on with my life but I can't. It's like I'm being forced to remember every mistake I made, everything I did that drove you away. Just when I think I am beginning to accept the reality something or someone drives it from me and puts back the pain. It really is agony."

"Why don't you try and remember the good times? We had plenty of those. What about when you bought that macaroni around to my apartment and told me you couldn't live without me? That night was something I will never forget. How about the morning when we found that New York Times article that called you a serious artist? Or the night you got back from Los Angeles? That for me was our truly best time. We made love, laughed and joked and then made love again and we kept that up all night. That was our most perfect time. Those were such happy times, really worth remembering, we were really in love."

"Oh Avery, I do remember those and all the other times. Then my demons remind me that I have lost that forever. Whatever is doing this to me is so cruel."

"Demons you say?" Avery said. "Why not try church again like you did before your Opry inauguration? That helped you then, it might work again. Maybe if you are haunted by demons some divine intervention might help."

She went to the Sunday church services but if god was there he did not help. She felt trapped, buried in her grief.

The wedding was a huge extravaganza, an exclusive Highway65 affair. Bucky Dawes gave the bride away. Best men were Deacon and Gunner. Bridesmaids were Scarlett and Rayna. It was an excellent service even the minister was complimentary.

They had organized leave to take a honeymoon but since Rayna gave them Lamar's house they decided they might use the time to relocate homes. Besides, Kristen said, "We can spend heaps of money, go to Hawaii, lie on the beach and spend the rest of the time making love or we can do exactly the same thing here. We won't have the beach but a bed will still work for me. Then we save the money and utilise our breaks to move house."

Even though Juliette received an invitation she decided against attending. Witnessing the permanent loss of her only love she thought would be unbearable.

However, she made a last minute decision to attend, perhaps, she reasoned, knowing Avery was married and lost to her might put some of her demons to rest. That plan failed as well. The further the service progressed the deeper and more insufferable was her pain. That night sleep escaped her, but not her heartbreak. She spent most of the night crying into her pillow.

Her song writing with Avery reached a point where the emotions of the music were having a negative effect on her. She would breakdown in tears after only a line or two and couldn't continue. He felt helpless bearing witness to her despair. "What am I going to do Avery? Nothing works any more. I am losing everything." He could feel her pain but was unable to ease her anguish to any degree.

"We have an appointment tomorrow to see your specialist. Be positive, he might give you just the news you need. If you can get back singing everything will fall into place," he said trying to sound optimistic.

The specialist spent over an hour examining Juliette. "I'm afraid I don't have good news. There is some scarring on your vocal cords and this doesn't seem to be responding to treatment. However you also have nasal damage due to the cocaine use. I'm afraid this combination will definitely affect your voice. It is possible you may never sing commercially again. The problem is you need to try singing to see what effect it has. Unfortunately this also carries the risk of further damage."

Juliette was deep in thought during the drive home. "I don't know how much more bad news I can take," she said. "It seems to me I have just about lost everything that had any meaning in my life and I have nowhere to turn for support."

"Well, you know I am on your side and I'll help in any way I can."

"That's kind of you Avery but you are the most important thing I have lost. However you can't give me the kind of support I need. You belong to Kristen now. I'm just going to have to think about this. There are a lot of things I need to work out."

"Will you be OK?" he asked when they got to her house. "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

"No. I'll be alright. I just have some things I need to work out. But thank you Avery for everything you have done and what you have given me."

"OK Juliette. I'll come past tomorrow afternoon and we can try music writing again. It has to come back sooner or later."

Juliette opened a bottle of vodka. She hadn't had a drink for a month but now was a good time to break her abstinence. She needed to numb her demons, think about her situation, where she was and what was in her future.

The more she considered her position the more she understood her future and the less she liked it. She was caught in a trap and she realized that no matter what actions she took, whatever she did it would have no influence on her future. She was destined to follow a path and everything else was beyond her control.

She picked up a pen and her writing pad. She was a letter writer of only limited ability but she hoped she could express herself clearly in this. This letter was a message to the most important person in her life and more than anything else she needed that person to understand.

She finished the letter, folded it into an envelope addressed as 'Personal. Avery Barkley, Highway65' and placed it on her nightstand.

She still had the bottle of anti anxiety pills that caused her to become pregnant. Her doctor told her that they were dangerous. She must be strict with them and no alcohol. She took half the bottle of pills and washed them down with the vodka. She repeated the action with the remaining pills. She drained the remaining vodka and lay back on her bed. Quietly and peacefully she slipped into oblivion.

Emily was at Avery's office door when he returned from the morning meeting. Both her and Kristen were visibly distressed. Emily said "Avery, I am so sorry. Juliette has taken an overdose, she has passed away."

He could say nothing. The comment did not register and when it finally hit home he was stunned, he could not move.

"She left a letter for you," Emily said between tears and gave him the envelope. "I need to find Glenn and let him know as well."

"Oh Avery, I am so sorry," Kristen said. She was as upset as Emily.

Avery still said nothing. He was wooden, emotionless. He went to his office cabinet, took out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a large drink. He dropped the envelope on his desk, sat down, turned his chair and just stared out the window. The only time he moved was to get another drink.

Kristen asked him a couple of times, "are you OK?"

"Yes," he said, "just getting a handle on this." The second time she asked him she could see tears on his face. She decided to leave him to adjust on his own. She could almost feel his sorrow.

It was almost mid-day when he opened the envelope and read the letter.

My Dearest Love, Avery,

By now you will know what I have done but before you condemn me please allow me to explain myself.

All my life I have felt someone or something was looking over me. I don't know if it was god, or an angel or just my destiny but I am positive I had the influence of some external force in my life. For the purpose of this letter I will say its god because I heard somewhere a famous quote that said, 'There is a divinity that shapes our ends' so I am going to go with god planning my destiny since he is divine.

I have already explained to you my childhood how my mother was a drug addict and how I was molested by her man friends. This continued until I left Alabama. Despite this upbringing or maybe because of it god saw fit to bless me with a singing talent. This talent changed my life. I was taken to Nashville and signed to a record company. They trained and developed me. God made sure I was successful. He gave me fame, wealth, people who supported me and a career. I was one of the most popular artists in Nashville.

However the one thing I never had and which I spent most of my time looking for was love, but I only found disappointment. Every man and there were a lot of them failed me. Mostly they just lied. They said they loved me and they used me. I suppose I was some sort of worthwhile conquest but I was so used I thought there was something wrong with me, that no one wanted me.

I know now what god's plan was for me. I was being too impatient. I should have waited because he gave me you. I believe now that was his plan all along. I knew from that time when you played guitar for me you were someone special. After we had been together, writing and playing I began to fall in love with you. I loved you more than I could imagine. You fulfilled my life; you were what I lived for. Then I made that mistake with Fordham and we went through those terrible weeks. I was tortured, desperate; I thought I was going to lose you. Those weeks were heartbreaking to me. I had never regretted anything I had ever done like I regretted that stupidity. But you forgave me. I loved you so much, I didn't deserve it but you found it in your heart to forgive me and so did god. He let us stay together.

Then god gave us a special gift, I became pregnant. I know now that was meant as a blessing but at the time I became scared and confused. I listened to wrong advice. You were telling me what I should have done but I ignored you. I made the decision to terminate my pregnancy, to kill our child, to reject god's gift to us. I committed the ultimate transgression. For that I would not be forgiven.

Immediately from that time I have felt as if I am trapped in quicksand. I struggle to break free but it is drawing me down and down relentlessly. I'm fighting but it is very strong. The quicksand is taking all my gifts from me. I have failed you, our daughter and god. He is taking everything back. When I was with Wentworth his depravity stole my self respect. Then he stole my money. You have been taken from me. I have lost my career, my happiness, my writing and now my singing. I am being smothered by the quicksand. I am in utter despair and I know nothing or no-one can help me.

Now I realise what my punishment is. God will reclaim his gifts from me until I am back in that trailer park in Alabama. I know that is now what will become of me and I am helpless to prevent it. God has sent the quicksand and he has abandoned me. I cannot wait for that end I can only take one course of action. Please forgive me.

I still have my memories and I have the best memory of my life; the night after I got back from Los Angeles. I know you remember how we were so much in love and so happy. We made love all night. That night was the most perfect of my life and that was the night our daughter was conceived. She is the part of me that will always be with you, the combination of the best in both of us from our best time. She was conceived from the love and happiness of us both. She will be a wonderful child. She is my most precious gift to you. When you think of your love for our daughter please, through her, remember me and your love for me. That way you will give me my happiness.

I can fight no longer, the quicksand is too strong. I surrender myself.

Good-bye Avery my only true love. I will wait for you so we can meet and love in a better place. Thank you for loving me and being my life.

Friends forever, Love forever.

Allegra Harmony Elaine Barkley…that is a beautiful name.

He placed his head on his arms, folded on his desktop. "Juliette," he sobbed and wept uncontrollably.

Kristen heard him and came into his office. "Avery, what is it?" He did not move other than to slide the letter over to her.

She read it and then lifted Avery to his feet. They held each other both crying for their lost friend.

They buried her next to her mother. Maybe together they would both find reconciliation.

Avery, Kristen and Allegra stayed well after the other mourners left. He just stared at the grave.

Carved into the headstone was her epitaph, 'Friends forever, Love forever.

Kristen took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Avery shifted his attention from the grave to his daughter and smiled.

He would never forget.


End file.
